Prequel: As the Star Blazes
by Wildfire10
Summary: The prophecy continues, and Sparrowpaw, now Sparrowfire, is nearing something horrible. Pale, now Palebranch, is hiding something from her, Splashwhisker is evil, Tigerstar is plotting something horrible, and Mintsplash is remaining silent. As everything crumbles, a new way of life is revealed, and new cats will decide more of the future of the Clans.
1. Allegiances and Prologue

**THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO ONE SPLASH AND DANGER LURKING IN THAT ORDER. IF YOU HAVE NOT READ EITHER OF THOSE, PLEASE READ THEM BEFORE YOU READ THIS.   
**

**Allegiances**

**MistClan**

**Leader**** Robinstar- reddish-brown tom with amber eyes**

**Deputy**** Sparrowfire- silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes  
**

**Apprentice- Nettlepaw  
**

**Medicine Cat**** Heartpelt- ginger she-cat with a white tail-tip and amber eyes**

**Apprentice- Foxcry**

**Warriors**

**Bramblewish- brown tabby tom with blue eyes**

**Apprentice- Tawnypaw**

**Mintsplash- silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes**

**Sandfur- pale ginger she-cat with icy blue eyes**

**Wolfpelt- pale gray tabby tom with green eyes**

**Firecloud- ginger she-cat with amber eyes**

**Junipertail- gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes**

**Shortfall- pale gray tabby tom with amber eyes**

**Apprentice- Hollypaw**

**Spiderfoot- dark gray tom with green eyes**

**Apprentice- Fawnpaw**

**Pouncetail- fox-colored tabby tom with green eyes**

**Apprentice- Longpaw**

**Dreamlight- ghostly pale ginger she-cat with bright green eyes**

**Snowsong- white she-cat with amber eyes**

**Apprentice- Scarpaw**

**Fallowclaw- black tom with dark green eyes**

**Smokesplash- black tom with amber eyes**

**Apprentice- Eaglepaw**

**Flowermist- light brown tabby she-cat with dark green eyes**

**Berryclaw- reddish-brown tabby tom with green eyes**

**Snaketail- black tom with white tabby stripes and amber eyes**

**Apprentice- Flamepaw  
**

**Swiftfrost- white tom with green eyes**

**Tigerfur- brown tabby tom with green eyes**

**Flameclaw- brown tabby tom with amber eyes**

**Apprentice- Hawkpaw  
**

**Rivertail- silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes**

**Beechclaw- ginger tabby tom with icy blue eyes and white paws**

**Palebranch- pale tabby she-cat with gray eyes**

**Apprentices**

**Hawkpaw- reddish-brown tabby tom with a white muzzle and green eyes  
**

**Nettlepaw- dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes  
**

**Flamepaw- reddish-ginger tom with amber eyes  
**

**Hollypaw- black she-cat with dark brown underbelly and gray eyes  
**

**Foxcry- ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes**

**Eaglepaw- brown tabby tom with white eye dots and green eyes  
**

**Tawnypaw- tortoiseshell she-cat with dark brown, black, and white patches, green eyes  
**

**Scarpaw- big reddish-brown tom with black paws, blue eyes  
**

**Fawnpaw- reddish-brown she-cat with white ear-tips, green eyes  
**

**Longpaw- light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes  
**

**(FireClan refugees)**

**Queens**

**Spottedfrost- silver she-cat with white and black flecks and icy blue eyes, nursing Flameclaw's kits, Thrushkit (brown tabby she-kit with amber eyes), Adderkit (black tom with white underbelly and icy blue eyes), and Blazekit (silver and black tom with burning amber eyes)  
**

**Elders**

**Whitestalker- white tom with a black tail-tip, green eyes, retired early due to badly injured leg  
**

**Willowfur- brown she-cat with blue eyes**

**FireClan **

**Leader**** Jaystar- blue-silver tom with amber eyes**

**Deputy**** Brightfrost- fiery ginger she-cat with gray eyes**

**Medicine Cat**** Flamefur- fiery ginger tom with white paws and blue eyes**

**Apprentice- Rosepool**

**Warriors**

**Squirrelfrost- white and ginger tom with dark blue eyes**

**Sparrowstorm- pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes**

**Stormfire- fiery ginger tabby she-cat with yellow eyes**

**Treewhisker- fox-colored tabby she-cat with green eyes**

**Thistletail- dark ginger tom with white ear-tips and green eyes**

**Streamclaw- blue-gray she-cat with dark blue eyes**

**Hollytail- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes**

**Talonwing- fox-colored tabby tom with a ginger muzzle and dark blue eyes**

**Dogfur- bright ginger tom with gray eyes**

**Rainfire- reddish-ginger tom with white flecks and gray eyes**

**Twigpath- fox-colored tom with green eyes and a ginger tail-tip**

**Apprentice- Dawnpaw  
**

**Lowpelt- dark ginger tom with a white underbelly and green eyes**

**Leopardpelt- ginger and white she-cat with amber eyes  
**

**Rabbitspring- pale ginger and white tom with dark blue eyes  
**

**Apprentice- Icepaw  
**

**Quickleap- fiery ginger tom with one white paw and gray eyes  
**

**Kestrelwish- bright blue-silver tom with amber eyes  
**

**Apprentices**

**Rosepool- pale ginger she-cat with dark blue eyes  
**

**Icepaw- white she-cat with one ginger ear and dark blue eyes  
**

**Dawnpaw- dusky gray she-cat with green eyes  
**

**Queens**

**None  
**

**Elders **

**Mistyheart- pale ginger she-cat with gray eyes**

**ShadeClan (Cats grouped to resist HeartClan)**

**Leader**** Pinestar- black tom with icy blue eyes**

**Deputy**** Tawnyfur- dark brown she-cat with black patches and green eyes**

**Medicine Cat**** Blackfeather- black tom with dark gray eyes**

**Warriors**

**Dustfur- dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes**

**Apprentice- Bloodpaw  
**

**Rustflight- tortoiseshell tom with yellow eyes**

**Apprentice- Poolpaw  
**

**Duskfoot- black she-cat with white paws and yellow eyes **

**Olivetail- dark gray tabby tom with yellow eyes  
**

**Apprentice- Hissingpaw  
**

**Lynxfoot- gray tabby tom with yellow eyes  
**

**Yelloweyes- tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes  
**

**Velvetfur- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with yellow eyes  
**

**Apprentice- Ivypaw  
**

**Ratstorm- dark gray tom with yellow eyes  
**

**Rowanpelt- tortoiseshell tom with bright ginger patches, yellow eyes  
**

**Nightclaw- black she-cat with amber eyes  
**

**Apprentices **

**Ivypaw- dark brown, almost black she-cat with blue eyes**

**Hissingpaw- black tom with reddish-amber eyes  
**

**Poolpaw- shadowy gray she-cat with pool blue eyes  
**

**Bloodpaw- dark brown she-cat with a dark red sheen to her fur, amber eyes  
**

**Queens **

**None  
**

**Elders **

**None**

**HeartClan **

**Leader Tigerstar- scarred, muscular fox-colored tabby tom with white paws, gray eyes**

**Deputy Splashwhisker- brown she-cat with a white splotch on her right eye, amber eyes **

**Medicine Cat Birdnose- golden tabby she-cat with green eyes **

**Apprentice- Lilypetal (formerly of ShadeClan) **

**Warriors **

**Shifttail- white and golden tabby tom with blue eyes **

**Moonwish- black and white she-cat with green eyes **

**Dappleshade- dark gray and black she-cat and her right paw is white with green eyes **

**Maplefur- dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes **

**Snaketree- cream-colored tom with green eyes **

**Clawbark- pale ginger and cream tom with gray eyes **

**Gorsetooth- golden brown tom with amber eyes **

**Burningtail- ginger tom with light blue eyes **

**Talonfoot- dusty brown tom with light blue eyes **

**Cliptail- lithe light brown she-cat with green eyes and a clipped tail-tip **

**Longfur- long-furred white she-cat with blue eyes **

**Apprentice- Lostpaw **

**Stonedust- gray tabby tom with a white underbelly and chest, green eyes **

**Owlfern- gray-flecked dark gray she-cat with amber eyes **

**Apprentice- Pepperpaw **

**Brokenthorn- brown tabby tom with gray eyes **

**Goldseeker- golden-brown she-cat with white paws, amber eyes **

**Cinderrock- pale gray she-cat with a white tail-tip and green eyes **

**Apprentice- Webpaw **

**Riverheart- blue-gray she-cat with gray eyes **

**Sandslash- pale ginger tom with amber eyes **

**Graywhisker- gray tabby tom with amber eyes **

**Seedface- black tom with brown points, blue eyes **

**Apprentice- Sootpaw **

**Eclipseshine- sleek black she-cat with icy blue eyes  
**

**(ShadeClan warriors) **

**Raggedstar- dark gray she-cat with icy blue eyes (former leader of ShadeClan) **

**Featherlight- black she-cat with green eyes (former deputy of ShadeClan) **

**Brokenheart- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes **

**Shadowfall- black tabby tom with yellow eyes **

**Deadfeather- black tabby tom with gray paws and amber eyes **

**Lizardheart- dark gray tabby she-cat with yellow eyes (former mate of Rustflight and mother of Olivetail, Velvetfur, Rowanpelt, Ratstorm, Yelloweyes, and Lynxfoot) **

**Apprentices **

**Webpaw- gray tabby tom with green eyes **

**Lostpaw- black tom with gray eyes and a white tail-tip **

**Sootpaw- dark gray tom with blue eyes **

**Pepperpaw- black, white, and gray-flecked dark gray she-cat with green eyes **

**Lilypetal- dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes **

**Queens **

**Ambereyes- gray and white she-cat with piercing amber eyes, mother of Seedface's kits, Ashkit (gray and white tom with amber eyes), Leafkit (black she-kit with brown points and amber eyes), Ravenkit (black tom with piercing blue eyes), and Darkkit (dark gray and black tom with piercing blue eyes) **

**Elders **

**None**

**Tribe of Piling Snow**

**Stargazer- silver and white she-cat with green eyes**

**Cave-guards**

**Silver Moon That Floats In Sky (Silver)- silver she-cat with blue eyes**

**Tree That Falls Onto Ground (Tree)- silver she-cat with darker flecks and green eyes**

**Eagle That Dives Toward Vole (Eagle)- silver tom with gray paws and blue eyes**

**Blizzard That Tires Deer (Blizzard)- white tom with amber eyes**

**Mice Hiding From Hawk (Mice)- gray she-cat  
Vole Scurrying for cover (Vole)- white tom with silver tail**

**Prey-hunters**

**Jay Flying Through The Sky (Jay)- gray tabby tom with yellow eyes**  
**Blue Sky Before Twilight (Blue)- blue-gray she-cat with green eyes**  
**Star That Blazes In Night Sky (Star)- flame-colored she-cat with dark blue eyes**  
**Dark Water In Lake (Dark)- silver tom with dark gray underbelly**

**Queens  
Swift Rabbit That Jumps Away (Swift)- gray she-cat, mother of Blizzard's kits, Lion That Attacks Caribou (golden tabby tom), Shadow Sweeping Before Storm (black tom with yellow eyes), and Dove That Catches Mouse (white tabby she-cat)  
Wing Shadow Over Snow (Wing)- white she-cat, expecting Vole's kits  
To-bes  
Snake Slithering Over Rock (Snake)- silver tabby tom  
Gray Cloud In Sky (Gray)- gray tom  
Lark Dropping From Sky (Lark)- dark gray she-cat  
Pool Of Water Where Fish Swim (Pool)- silver and white tabby she-cat  
Sky Full Of Clouds (Sky)- white she-cat**

**Elders**

**Fish Swimming In Stream (Fish)- silver tabby tom**

**Prologue**

River stood over her kits, crouching. The blue-gray she-cat tied her two kits to a tree with an ivy tendril. Winds whiplashed her face and rain came down in sheets. River clutched the tree with her claws, but she knew she wasn't going to make it. River stared at her two kits. One had a flame-colored pelt, like her father, while the other was blue-gray like River.

River recalled what it was like to become a mother, with her friend Jade close by her side. How she looked down upon her kits and was filled with joy. River clung to the memory. She didn't want to let go of her kits. She feared they would die out here. But she had to protect them the best she could. River shut her eyes tight as she was carried from her kits. She opened them again to see her flame-colored kit staring up at her with horror in those dark blue eyes. River was rushed into the air, she felt like a hawk, sailing overhead. Her kits disappeared into tiny specks, and River smiled sadly.

River spun in a whirlwind before smacking straight into a tree. The force of the impact snapped her neck and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The flame-colored she-cat trudged through the snow. She was quite satisfied with her catch. Beside her, a blue-gray she-cat helped her carry the hawk she had caught. Then, behind the two, a silver she-cat padded on with a silver tom with gray paws.

"Nice catch, Star," the tom praised the young flame-colored cat.

"Thank you," Star responded. "But I couldn't have done it without my sister, Blue."

The blue-gray she-cat flattened her ears with embarrassment. "I know I might have leaped onto a wing, but you gave an enormous leap from that rock and delivered the death bite. You should praise yourself, not me," Blue mewed.

The tom took the lead. "We better get to camp," he meowed, "or Stargazer will get pretty mad that we were out when it was snowing. Hopefully she's still sleeping."

"You're right, Eagle," the silver she-cat replied. "We need to _hurry_." The last word came out of the silver cat's mouth as more of a snarl at Star and Blue.

Blue mumbled to Star, "Who made dirt in her fresh-kill last night?"

Star chuckled, "Better not let Silver hear you, or she'll be even more angry."

Blue glanced at Star and almost burst with laughter. Star could hear it in her voice when she mewed, "Yeah, and she'll have hedgehogs fly to catch us!"

Star struggled not to laugh. Her sister was probably the best in the world. When the cats entered the cave that was their home, Star sighed to Blue, "It's so much better to be out of the wind and snow."

"Eagle! What are you doing?!" snarled a silver and white she-cat lying beside a gray she-cat and her kits.

"Oh no! Stargazer doesn't look very happy!" Blue warned.

Indeed, Stargazer looked angry. Her eyes were narrowed and blazed with green fire. The gray she-cat stood. "Stargazer-" she began.

"Quiet, Swift! This is for me to deal with!" Stargazer snapped. The queen jumped at Stargzer's tone, but dipped her head.

Stargazer padded up to the four cats. "Well!?" she spat.

Eagle flattened his ears and exchanged a glance with Silver before daring to mew, "Stargazer, if I hadn't taken any cats out, Swift and Wing would have starved!"

Stargazer's ears twitched, an idea dawning on her face. "Alright, if you're concerned about the queens so much, then we'll leave!"

Several gasps erupted from the cats of the Tribe, and Star could hear the murmurs of the cats.

"But we can't leave! The kits!"

"Stargazer must have bees in her brain, we've always lived here!"

Star grumbled in Blue's ear, "They're talking do loud; I can hardly hear myself think!"

Blue chuckled, but Star could see her own fear reflected in her sister's eyes. Both were afraid of traveling again. Star forced down the memory of her mother. She wouldn't let that happen again! Stargaazer twitched her tail. "Come on!" she hissed.

Eagle did a double take. "What!? No!?"

"Yes, now, or why would I mention it?" Stargazer snapped. Star's Tribemates stared at Stargazer with astonishment. "Fine. We'll see who wants to leave. Everyone, grab a stone. Every cat picked up a stone in their jaws. Except for the kits, of course. "Those who wish to leave, cast your stones." Star was surprised by the number of cats who had cast their stones down. Blizzard, Silver, Tree, Mice, Swift, Wing, Pool, and Lark cast their stones, including Blue and Star. Fish, Dark, Vole, Snake, Gray, and Sky did not. That meant the Tribe was leaving. Eagle glowered at Silver for some reason, still gripping the stone in his mouth.

The Tribe leader led the cats out of the cave and straight into the snow. Star blundered behind her sister, and the two prey-hunters hoped for life past the seemingly endless white, rocky landscape.

**Me: Yay! The start of a new fic!**

**I don't own, or claim to own, Warriors, Erin Hunter does.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
**

Star struggled through the snow. The storm was raging on relentlessly, whipping her face with a mixture of snow and ice, the wind sank through her fur, freezing her. She glanced around at her Tribemates. Stargazer led the cats with light paws, Eagle trudging behind her. Silver trotted after Eagle, also seeming as light as a feather, and behind her was Tree and Vole, pressed against one another to hold out against the wind. Gray and Lark followed close behind, looking exhausted with their fellow to-bes, Snake, Pool, and Sky, whom trailed behind the other two. Jay, Dark, and Mice all huddled as they padded on. Blue pressed against Star as they were nearly blown away by a gust of wind. Behind Star, Wing and Swift trailed behind. Wing's swollen belly exhausted her as she forced each paw to go forward. Even slower still, was Fish. The only elder of the Tribe was weakening by every paw step.

"Keep moving!" Stargazer snarled at the cats below her, standing upon a rock. The Tribe leader glowered at Fish. "Get moving! We need to find a way out of this wretched place!"

Fish stumbled forward, and Star leaped back to him and lent him a shoulder. "It'll be alright. Just concentrate on putting one paw in front of the other," Star murmured in the elder's ear. Fish struggled for a moment, before staring down at his paws, concentrating hard on doing what she had told him to do.

Star smoothed the bristling fur of the elder with her tail, trying her best to calm him. Star padded ahead to steady Wing with her tail. She could tell the queen was close to giving birth. Star looked up at Stargazer and sprinted up to her. "Stargazer!" she called above the howling wind.

Stargazer halted and looked down at Star. "What is it?" she hissed angrily.

Star narrowed her eyes determinedly. "We need to find shelter. Cats are about to collapse as we speak!" Star tried to persuade her.

"Well, I suppose we could-" Stargazer started, and Star felt a brief light of hope. "-no! We can't! We have to keep moving! Otherwise, we'll be burning daylight!"

Star flattened her ears, lowered her head against the wind, and followed her leader onward. Exhaustion swept over her, and she knew that she wouldn't be able to hold up much longer.

**(At Sunset)**

The sun's light barely touched the cats' pelts as they ventured on through the snow. Star knew it was sunset, from her experience, but she wasn't for sure exactly how close it was to nighttime, but she feared the darkness of night and what it would hold for the Tribe cats. Star felt herself practically collapsing. She halted, and looked at the other cats. Before her, Wing and Swift fell into the snow, Swift's kits stood beside her in horror. Earlier that day, Fish had fallen to the ground, and when Star came to see what was wrong, she had found that he was dead. She was still bitter at Stargazer for not heeding her previous suggestion for shelter.

"Star! You need to tell Stargazer-" the little golden tabby kit Lion cut off. Star looked back to see him staring with shock at his sister, Dove, who had fallen to the ground unconscious. Lion and Dove's brother, Shadow, screeched at the sight of his sister, and Star knew that the little white tabby kit was dead.

Star flattened her ears and leaped over to the two tom kits. "Oh no," she whispered, stretching her neck to lick Dove between the ears. "Farewell, Dove That Catches Mouse."

Stargazer glanced back at them, but did not halt. "Hurry up, Star," she hissed. Star turned toward her.

"Stargazer! Stop!" she yowled. The silver and white she-cat turned to Star.

"What?" Stargazer snarled furiously.

Star forced down her fury. She was quivering from ears to tail-tip in her anger. "Dove! Dove has fallen dead, and Wing and Swift are unconscious! If we don't find shelter now, this whole Tribe will be destroyed!" she snarled. This caught Stargazer's attention. The Tribe leader's burning green gaze fixed on Star. "Nighttime will hold even more cruelties for all of us. Think of how brutal the cold will be when it's already this cold during the daytime! We need to find shelter, and if you don't come, then I will lead whoever wishes for a place to sleep other than the Tribe of Endless Hunting to shelter."

Stargazer gazed at her. A long silence fell over the Tribe cats as they all turned to watch the bristling flame-colored she-cat challenge the Tribe leader. Stargazer flicked her tail and surprised Star when her voice was so even when she mewed, "Fine. We will find shelter. Come. I know the way."

The Tribe leader turned and continued on. Eagle and Star dragged the two fallen queens and Lion and Shadow were picked up by Silver and carried. The two kits were so cold, they didn't even protest at being held like much younger kits than their age. The two kits were nearly ready to be to-bes, being seven and a half moons old.

Stargazer led the Tribe cats safely into a small cave. The cats huddled together, Star curled around the kits to keep them even warmer. Blue lay on the opposite side of the kits. "You're safe now, kits," Star whispered in Lion and Shadow's ears. "You're safe."

**Me: Okay. So now they are apparently 'safe.' **

**Star: Hey!  
**

**I do not own, or claim to own, Warriors, Erin Hunter does.  
**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
**

Lion awoke to dawn. The storm had turned into a light snowfall. Lion looked up at Star, who was sleeping next to him. Lion stood up, sadness still burning within him as he thought of Dove, his poor sister, who was probably with the Tribe of Endless Hunting. Lion turned his head to see Shadow staring out into the open snow. His strong black shape just like a shadow upon the snow. Lion crept past Star and Blue and came up to his brother.

"Good morning, brother," Shadow murmured and turned to him, smiling through yellow, snaggly teeth. At first, Lion was confused. _Kits don't usually have yellow, snaggly teeth like that! Wait... _Then it hit him. He remembered all that had happened with him and that black cat with bright yellow eyes.

Lion's eyes widened, a burst of pain exploding in his chest, he shut his eyes for a moment before looking up at Shadow. He saw the reflection of his amber eyes, but instead, his left eye had no pupil, just one icy blue ring in the middle of the white. He stared, shocked, at his reflection, then looked at Shadow. His brother studied him, still grinning. Like nothing had happened, but Lion saw through those yellow eyes, the black tom was a bit worried for him.

Suddenly, Lion was whiplashed by memories.

_Lion was a kit. He had his eyes closed and heard his mother murmur his name, _Brackenkit.

_Lion was Brackenkit, older now, looking up at a beautiful silver tabby she-cat. He heard his own voice, _Hi, Mintpaw!

_Lion was now being named Brackenpaw by a white she-cat with deep, dark blue eyes who held herself in an authoritative posture. His mentor was Rainfern. He remembered seeing Rainfern lying upon the ground, bleeding to the death, a badger's paw slash was upon her neck, killing her that night. His worry for Mintpaw, as she hadn't woken up yet and it had been a whole week. _

_Joy overwhelming Lion as he, as Brackenpaw, found that Mintpaw was going to be okay. A black tom with amber eyes standing on a rock that jutted high above the ground, its sister beside it, making a narrow path to a cave. The black tom leading in a cruel way. Mintpaw jumping in front of two kits hissing at the black tom,_ They're just kits, Adderstar! They're _your _kits, and you should be a better father to them!

_Cut to before, Mintpaw, younger, lying on a jutting rock that created the apprentices' den. Happiness and fear overwhelming him as he kissed her. A brown tabby tom with glowing amber eyes speaking with him, telling him the story of his life. Him believing the tom and killing the cat Frostmist and hiding his crime before heading back to camp._

_Mintsplash and her littermates gaining their warrior names and him mewing congratulations to them, particularly to Mintsplash.  
_

_Anger overwhelming him and confusion as he killed more and more cats. Becoming Brackenstone, then deputy, then leader after the death of Adderstar. Him as Brackenstar, fighting against cats from FireClan, ShadeClan, and his own Clan.  
_

_Back to before, a fire in the MistClan camp. Lion standing as Brackenpaw holding a stick with flames licking at the top, from which he had used to create the fire.  
_

_Brackenstone now, deputy, watching as Mintsplash did his work for him. Adderstar lying on a branch in the leaf-bare sun, Mintsplash tackling him, Adderstar somersaulting forward as Mintsplash stood before him and leaping to lash out at her, but Mintsplash side-stepped. She sprang over Adderstar and twisted on one hind paw to slash his stomach from behind. Brackenstone running back to camp and sneaking into his den just as Mintsplash burst into camp. Mintsplash lying by announcing that Adderstar was killed by a rogue, and that she couldn't help, no matter how hard she tried.  
_

__The memories blurred for a moment before returning.

_The Moontrees. The star shining upon Brackenstar's head. Flamingspirit becoming deputy. The battle again. Mintsplash was underneath him. He lunged for the killing bite but was stopped by Sparrowflight's neck instead. Pain in his belly as he was thrown away by Mintsplash. Mintsplash springing on top of him. Fear of his own death overwhelming him. Hesitation from Mintsplash. Her eyes glistened, and pain and hurt shone in them. She lunged forward and sank her teeth into Brackenstar's neck._

__Everything was so fast, before it slowed down to Brackenstar's most recent memories.

_Brackenstar awoke in the Dark Forest. He knew this place and he looked up to see a gray tom with a white underbelly and chest staring at him. The faded StarClan cat mewed, _Brackenstar. I have a special deal for you.

Yes? _Brackenstar asked, curiousity flowing through him._

__If you do everything we tell you, you shall be reborn, _the cat meowed. __He paused, _That includes training Sparrowpaw in the Dark Forest. Tell her that StarClan misjudged you.

But, wouldn't that put a bad mark on StarClan's reputation? _Brackenstar asked._

__No. Sparrowpaw will trust StarClan again, _the cat meowed. _

_Flash to Brackenstar and Sparrowpaw training.  
_

__Lion jerked back awake to find himself pinning Shadow to the ground, claws unsheathed. Lion shook his head, "I'm-I'm sorry, Shadestar. I-"

"Shut up, mouse-brain!" Shadow snarled. "Don't reveal us! Now, speak lower." His voice lowered to a whisper. "Brackenstar, I know you have learned of yourself again. And don't screw up this! You know what we must do. I know where Stargazer is heading."

Lion nodded. "I know. The Clans."

"Yes. And you know what we shall do. Don't you?" the black tom whispered.

Lion dipped his head and replied, "Yes. We must get revenge on our old Clans."

Shadow nodded. "Yes. Now, we must hurry. It will take many days, but Stargazer will lead us to our destination. She will do it for us. I must have my revenge upon ShadeClan," he growled, "after driving me out the way they did."

Lion widened his eyes and whispered, "They drove you out?!"

Shadow nodded again and replied, "Yes, and I was killed by one of their warriors, way back then. Now I can get my revenge on that warrior's family. I have watched him for ages, and now it is time for me to gain my revenge."

"Share it with me," Lion whispered.

"Yes, we shall both have our revenge on our Clans. We must hurry now! And we must be apprentices of MistClan! Then we can get our revenge," Shadow growled, unsheathing his claws and scraping them on the cave floor with fury. Star stirred and raised her head.

"What are you doing over there?" she asked.

Lion looked up. He put on a perfect apprentice face. "Nothing!" And the two brothers continued through the snow as the rest of their Tribe awoke, lead by Stargazer on toward the Clans.

**Me: Now just let that sink in for a moment... In your review, please state that you are a banana if you love Warriors, and tell me what you think of Brackenstar returning from the dead. :D**

**I do not own, or claim to own, Warriors, Erin Hunter does.  
**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
**

Star followed Stargazer through the snowy landscape. The Tribe leader was skinny from the many days' trek. Star held a tiny kit in her mouth. Wing had given birth to three kits. One silver speckled white tom, a silver she-cat with a white muzzle, and a white tom with one silver paw. The speckled one was named Ice Forming On Water, the she-cat was named Snow Blinding Every Animal, and the last kit was named Cloud Blocking Sun. Star held Cloud, Blue held Ice, and Wing held Snow. The kit-mother was tiring exceedingly every day. Swift trekked beside Star and Blue, no longer trailing behind. Lion and Shadow padded right on her tail. Silence had settled on the landscape, and the cats were climbing a range of large hills. They were larger than anything Star had ever seen, and she trotted up to Stargazer.

"Stargazer," she began, mewing through the kit's scruff, "what are those hills called?"

"They are called mountains, Star. We will be very cold on their tops, but it will only last for a little bit. We'll be fine," Stargazer responded Star truthfully.

Star nodded. "Alright. And... where are you leading us?"

Stargazer was silent for a moment. She looked up at the mountains. After a long pause she meowed, "I am leading us south. We will survive there."

Star looked at her. "You know what I mean, Stargazer," she meowed tartly.

"Oh, Star," Stargazer sighed, "I can't fool you. We are heading for a place I once came across in my dreams. I believe that we will survive in that territory. It is farther south, about the length of five forests away from the mountains."

Star sighed. They still had a long way to go.

**(One Day Later)**

They were almost past the mountains. Stargazer knew that they would make it. Among the stars, the Tribe of Endless Hunting had come down and told Stargazer that they must leave soon. She remembered them showing her the way at a very quick speed. Now, the Tribe of Piling Snow was near the foot of the mountains. It was much easier climbing down. She knew that. A shriek behind her made her turn her head.

Amongst the range of cliffs and rocks, Eagle had tripped. He was plummeting toward the cliff. At an instant, Star lunged forward and grabbed her Tribemate by the scruff. "I've got you! I've got you," Star mewed as though she was reassuring herself just as much as Eagle. Stargazer narrowed her eyes. She knew what her Tribemates were thinking. Star was a natural-born leader, and the other cats followed her lead in many things. Luckily, the way of the Tribe had made the cats still remain more loyal to Stargazer. Stargazer understood that once they came to the new territory, the Tribe cats would begin to question Stargazer's leadership.

Stargazer growled inwardly. She knew that once that happened, cats would begin to turn to Star, but that wasn't right! Star and Blue weren't even born of the Tribe! The two sisters had arrived to the Tribe as kits, mewling and struggling to even breathe, let alone drink or eat. The Tribe could not bow down to Star! No, Stargazer would not let that happen!

**(Another Day Afterward)**

Star padded along through a thick forest. Things seemed _too _warm after the mountains, and Star's thick fur felt hot in the warmth. There was still snow on the ground, but it was warmer here. The mountains blocked the wind from the cats, so the Tribe was squirming uncomfortably after the sudden change. Star sighed. She half-wished to return home, where she knew the area. Almost as if to prove her thoughts, Star stumbled over a tree root and grumbled angrily. Lion and Shadow carried Ice and Snow, while Eagle held Cloud. The cats had been switching so as not to tire.

Lion and Shadow were real close to being old enough to be to-bes, and most cats of the Tribe thought of them as such. Stargazer led the cats onward, careful to step over branches and tree roots Star would never had suspected to be there. Star and the following cats finally resolved in padding after Stargazer's paw steps. Stargazer halted and twitched her tail, signaling for the prey-hunters to hunt and the cave-guards to begin building the makeshift camp.

Star padded off and sniffed the air. There was an abundance of prey here, despite winter. Star couldn't imagine what it must be like to be here in greenleaf. Star crouched, and began stalking a vole, which was nibbling on a nut that it had stored in its den that lay nearby. Star leaped forward and sliced the vole's neck. She stood and placed the vole under the roots of a tree. She looked around, sniffing the air. She located a small bird and crouched. She crept toward it, wondering at the same time what kind of bird this was. She leaped through the air and landed on it just as it tried to fly away and sank her teeth into the ground. _That was so much easier than catching an eagle! _

Finally, Star padded back toward the makeshift camp with three small birds in her jaws, even more to carry along the way. She laid the birds down on a small pile that had already been created by Blue and Jay. Star ran back to her tree, grabbed three mouse-like creatures but with bushy tails and scampered up trees. She returned to the pile to find it bigger by Dark's returning. Star placed the creatures on the pile as well and pointed her paw. "Stargazer, what are those?" she asked about the weird creatures lying on the pile.

"They're squirrels, mouse-brain!" Silver snarled. Eagle looked up sharply and Wing lifted her head from where her kits were suckling. Star looked at Eagle and the tom shrugged.

Star padded over to a patch of soft-looking grass. She settled down and hissed at something jabbing her underbelly. She leaped to her paws and looked down. "It's just a twig!" Silver growled at her. Star sighed and picked up the stick and threw it away. She lay down again and rested her head on her paws. She heaved a sigh and struggled to get to sleep. When sleep finally came to her, Star's mind was filled with dreams.

_Star found herself standing at a cliff edge. Below were cats, milling around the territory far beyond. A tingling feeling came to Star's right side and she turned her head to see a star-speckled cat standing next to her. _Who are you? _Star asked, and the cat turned her head to face her._

This is where you must go. This is where your destiny resides, _the gray tabby cat meowed to her._

But, I-I can't leave my Tribe! And Blue... _Star panicked._

You will leave your Tribe eventually. Once it is time, you will be the new fire in the cats' hearts. _Star stared at the cat as the she-cat spoke._

But-

Silence! You must do this, Star. It is your destiny. Take on the name Thunderwing. I'm telling you, you shall be accepted, _the tabby began to fade._

But which group of cats?! _Star yowled after her._

You'll know, _and that was the last thing Star heard in her dream._

**(Five days later)  
**

Star's ears pricked as she saw the light that would lead the cats out of this never-ending forest. Stargazer apparently saw it too, because she began to run. The Tribe cats broke out of the forest to find themselves at a cliff edge, staring at a large expanse of area. Some of it was lightly misty, part of it was forests, and the last part was the most like home. A moor, a much more open stretch than the other two areas. Star remembered this from her dream five nights ago and began to climb down.

"Star! Careful!" Eagle called after the flame-colored cat as she carefully lowered herself down the cliff edge. Star looked up at him.

"I'll be fine!" she yowled back.

She saw concern in Eagle's eyes, and for a moment, she was warmed by it, but she shook her head. _What are you thinking, Star? Eagle doesn't like you!_

The other Tribe cats began climbing after Star, Stargazer first, followed by Silver, then Eagle, then Wing and Swift with their kits, then Jay, Mice, Vole, Snake, Gray, Lark, Pool, Sky, Blizzard, Tree, and Dark.

When the cats came to the bottom, they headed into the forests that seemed to open up darkly before them. When the cats entered, fear enveloped Star and she knew they had to go. Now. She felt a creeping cold and shuddered.

"We have to get out of here. Now," Star whispered. The other cats looked up.

"Why?" Stargazer hissed.

"I just," Star paused. How could she tell the silver and white cat? "have this feeling. I just... know we have to go. Now."

Stargazer narrowed her eyes and opened her jaws but Eagle and Blue cut her off. "We'll come, Star," they meowed together.

"Me too," Swift mewed, and Wing agreed moments later.

Stargazer grumbled angrily but twitched her tail. She sprang forward and began to run through the forest. The other cats raced after her, the forest blurring on both sides. The cats raced on and on, what seemed like forever. Star panted as her pelt bristled. That cold feeling once more crept up her spine, and she also, this time, felt the tingling on her hackles of being watched. She skidded to a halt when she saw that the trees were... moving!

She screeched for the others to halt. Star blinked and found that the trees were blood-red, the ground the darkest red. The trees branches had turned into claws, and they probed for the cats. Stargazer hissed as she was scraped by one. Star yowled as the forest turned alive with claws. She flattened her ears in horror as Gray was taken by the claws and vines massed around him, the last thing Star saw of the gray tom was his paw, reaching for help, before he was encased forever in the trees.

**I do not own, or claim to own, Warriors, Erin Hunter does.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The silver tabby she-cat crouched, twitching her tail to a small dark brown tabby she-cat. "Alright, now, Nettlepaw, keep steady on your paws, remember what I taught you," the silver tabby instructed.

"Yes, Sparrowfire," Nettlepaw responded.

"Go on. I will watch you," Sparrowfire meowed. This was her apprentice's assessment that would challenge her progress, for she was half way through her apprentice ship, and being the deputy of MistClan due to Whitestalker's inability to remain a warrior due to an irrepairable leg and Rivertail giving up her deputyship, Robinstar had made Sparrowfire deputy, the young apprentice and her mentor did not get as much time together. Sparrowfire had been deputy of MistClan for five moons and Nettlepaw had become her first apprentice. Interestingly, no one protested when Robinstar made Sparrowfire deputy despite the breaking of the warrior code. Perhaps they were used to it.

Sparrowfire crept after her apprentice. Pale had been accepted after being an apprentice, Palepaw. Then, she had been given her former warrior name, Palebranch. Sparrowfire was very happy that her friend had been accepted, whether it was by a single thread or not. Sadly, sickness had swept over MistClan, and Sparrowfire's sister, Foxcry, had been quite busy.

Shortfall kept showing off in front of Sparrowfire, but she mainly ignored him. However, she couldn't help but feel bad for him now. He was trapped in the medicine cats' den was a broken leg. Of course, she was embarrassed that Shortfall had broken that leg trying to climb higher and faster than Nettlepaw, Hawkpaw, and Icepaw and Dawnpaw. The two FireClan apprentices had told practically their entire Clan, and Shortfall was the laughing stock as well as some other cats from MistClan. Jaystar even grew angry and declared in Robinstar's face that FireClan shunned tree climbing and no more tree climbing practices would be issued for Icepaw and Dawnpaw. Robinstar had accepted this with a harsh punishment to Shortfall of not getting to go to the Gathering today.

Sparrowfire sighed inwardly. This Gathering was not going to be the same. As usual, they would arrive, HeartClan would arrive with ShadeClan, and the four Clan leaders would come onto the rock. MistClan and FireClan on one side, ShadeClan and HeartClan on the other. Sparrowfire pricked her ears at the snap of a twig and crept through the bushes to find her apprentice staring frustratedly at a blackbird that was swiftly flying away. The tabby apprentice grumbled something that Sparrowfire didn't quite catch before stalking off.

Sparrowfire followed Nettlepaw and finally found the young she-cat stalking a mouse. The mouse, which was nibbling on a nut, was fat from this prey-filled territory due to greenleaf. After the harsh winter, the prey had prospered from the warmth and many of the cats in MistClan and FireClan were enjoying the sunlight.

Nettlepaw stalked forward, before pouncing. The mouse looked up at her and began to lumber away. Nettlepaw's pounce was short and she ended up with a mouthful of dirt. Disappointed, Nettlepaw started to leap at the mouse again, but soon realized that it had already disappeared. Nettlepaw dug her claws into the ground but padded up to a pool of water. She crouched beside it and waited. After a little while, the dark brown tabby she-cat hooked a fish out with her claws. The silvery fish landed, flopping towards the water, but Nettlepaw quickly finished it off with the killing bite.

Sparrowfire then thought of the Dark Forest. Her dreams were filled with it, but she never saw Shadestar or Brackenstar. Waspstorm had said that the two were going to be gone for a while, and that he would take over their training, which turned out he was a very brutal tom. Also, Sparrowfire had had nightmares of grasping for something, fear making every hair on the back of her neck stand up. She had felt hungry in her dreams. Hungry for something in the black nothingness.

Suddenly, Nettlepaw sniffed the air and her ears pricked. Sparrowfire, noticing this, sniffed the air as well. There were cats here!

Sparrowfire rushed out of the bushes and hurried over to Nettlepaw. She flicked her tail and sprang up a tree as fast as a squirrel. Nettlepaw raced up after and the mentor and apprentice waited, their eyes boring at the ground around them. Finally, a flame-colored she-cat stepped out from the underbrush. Right after her, a silver and white she-cat. After them, was another large group of cats. The flame-colored cat sniffed the ground and narrowed her dark blue eyes, "Someone has been here," she whispered to the silver and white cat. "Someone has been here mere minutes ago."

Assuming that the flame-colored cat posed no real threat, and that she was the leader, Sparrowfire dropped down to stand right in front of the she-cat. "Who are you?" Sparrowfire asked coolly.

The cat bristled, and the silver and white cat fixed her green gaze on her. "I am Stargazer, leader and Healer of the Tribe of Piling Snow, I am the one who tells what the stars say, what the Tribe of Endless Hunting say," the strange cat meowed.

Sparrowfire stared at her for a moment as though she had grown a second head before mewing at the thick-coated cat, "Why are you here?"

"We are here for a new home. The Tribe of Endless Hunting explained to me that we must leave and showed me that we need to come here," Stargazer explained plainly.

Something caught Sparrowfire's attention. She looked over to see a golden tabby tom with amber eyes. Kinda... like... Brackenstar...

She couldn't take her gaze off him. The young tom stared at her back, and the two just stared at one another for a moment. It felt as though Sparrowfire was no longer in control of her own body. She reached out one forepaw very slowly to him. The tabby stared at her for a moment before tearing his gaze away to look at his brother.

"Shadestar," Sparrowfire murmured, staring at the broad-shouldered, ragged black tom with bright yellow eyes and yellow, snaggly teeth.

Stargazer's ears pricked. "Did you say something?" she asked. Sparrowfire shook her head.

"No. No, I didn't," she replied slowly, looking at the Tribe leader.

"Come with us," Nettlepaw mewed. Sparrowfire looked down. She hadn't noticed the dark tabby she-cat jumping down next to her.

Stargazer flicked her tail and Sparrowfire led the cats back to the MistClan camp. The flame-colored cat came up to her. "Hi. My name's Star. I didn't quite catch your name, though," she meowed in a friendly tone.

"I'm Sparrowfire. I'm a warrior and deputy of MistClan," Sparrowfire responded tartly.

The golden tabby tom that looked so much like Brackenstar trotted up to match Sparrowfire's pace. "I'm Lion That Attacks Caribou, and this is my brother, Shadow Sweeping Before Storm," he mewed, flicking his tail at the tom who looked a lot like Shadestar.

"Are you sure your name is Lion?" Sparrowfire asked.

"Yes, I'm sure," Lion meowed.

"Are you sure your name isn't Bracken's Star?" she asked.

"I'm sure," Lion replied patiently.

"What about Star's Bracken?" she asked.

"I'm certain that my name is Lion That Attacks Caribou, not any of those silly names," Lion responded.

Sparrowfire studied him for a moment but nodded briskly. Might as well show that this Lion fellow was no more respected than the others just because of his looks. Nettlepaw trotted up to Sparrowfire's other side. "Oh, boy! We're at camp!" she announced to Sparrowfire as the thorn tunnel came into sight.

**Me: Yay! Sparrowpaw is now Sparrowfire with her apprentice Nettlepaw! Oh, and if I forgot to mention something and you notice it, please tell me! **

**Also, if you wish to join, me and Lilysplash have created a forum! It is called MistClan RPG, and for those of you who do not know what a forum is, all this is is you have a cat(s) and you have a role-playing game with other people on the forum. I've created all kinds of topics, and of course you can subscribe for a topic if you want a new one. :D**

**I do not own, or claim to own, Warriors, Erin Hunter does.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"What?! You mean these cats are from a Tribe!?" Robinstar screeched. Sparrowfire's ears pricked. She hadn't expect her leader to act so badly toward the Tribe cats.

"Robinstar-" Sparrowfire began. _Wait! Don't speak, _a voice whispered in Sparrowfire's ear. She turned to see a cat that she had only heard of in stories. "Sparrowflight?" she whispered.

The silver tabby cat dipped her head. _It is me, _her voice whispered. It was so weird. It seemed as though Sparrowflight's voice she not only heard in her mind and through her ears, but she felt it too. Each note was soft and gentle, but Sparrowfire knew that if Sparrowflight yelled, she would be blown away.

"Sparrowfire?" Robinstar growled. "Are you listening to me?"

Sparrowfire looked up, realizing that Robinstar had said something. She lowered her head. "I'm sorry, Robinstar," she mewed.

"Listen, the Tribe cannot stay here. We can't trust them. What if they are with Tigerstar? Our plans could be revealed, and we would lose the war," Robinstar whispered the last part, but somehow Shadow heard it.

"War? What war?" he asked, quite like an apprentice.

Robinstar shot him a sharp look. Shadow shrank away from the MistClan leader's burning gaze. "Please, Robinstar, give them a chance!" Sparrowfire meowed.

"No! You were lucky enough I let Palebranch join the Clan! Now you're asking me to let these strange cats join us?!" Robinstar snarled.

"But, Robin-" Sparrowfire began.

"No!" Robinstar hissed, lashing his tail. "I won't let our Clan be overtaken by half-breeds! They make us weak!"

Sparrowfire narrowed her eyes. "You mean like me, Robinstar?" she growled.

"Precisely!" Robinstar snarled. Sparrowfire flattened her ears and Robinstar instantly understood what he had done wrong. "Sparrowfire-"

"Just leave me alone!" Sparrowfire snarled as she sprinted out of camp into the territory. Sparrowfire ran and ran. She just kept running. She understood what Robinstar had said! She was a half-breed! Her mother was born from a ShadeClan cat and a rogue! The only thing that made Sparrowfire MistClan was her father, Bramblewish. Mintsplash wasn't even truly MistClan, her mother was half-rogue and half-Clan, making Sparrowfire herself half-breed!

Sparrowfire ran until her paws took her to the FireClan border. She sprinted across the open moor, before skidding to a halt before the massive cracks in the ground. It almost seemed as if... they were getting longer! Sparrowfire's eyes widened as she watched a crack slither between her paws, breaking a clump of heather in half before her eyes. Sparrowfire turned and began to sprint away from the scene. She sprinted past the Moontrees in her terror, all the way to ShadeClan territory. The forests surrounded Sparrowfire and the darkness of their spindly branches made her draw to a halt. She looked around. She had lost her way!

Sparrowfire's neck fur bristled in fear. She backed up, before sprinting wildly in one direction. She stumbled on bramble tendrils and fell to the ground. She struggled with her paws, terror making her shiver from ears to tail-tip as she writhed. "It would almost seem as though you've never seen brambles before!" a voice called out.

Sparrowfire looked around wildly. "Who's there?!" she bravely growled.

"Me," the voice responded, and a handsome tortoiseshell tom with bright ginger patches stepped out of the undergrowth.

Sparrowfire's ears pricked. "What's your name?" she asked, completely forgetting the brambles.

"The name's Rowanpelt. I'm a warrior of ShadeClan," he mewed, his bright yellow eyes gleaming in the darkness. "Here, let me help you with that." Rowanpelt padded up to Sparrowfire but she shook her head.

"No, I can do it. I was just..." Sparrowfire trailed off, untangling herself from the brambles.

"Scared?" Rowanpelt finished, stepping back to allow her room to stand.

The silver tabby got to her paws and gave her chest fur a few embarrassed licks. "Yeah, that," she mewed. "And besides, I thought ShadeClan resided with HeartClan now."

Rowanpelt twitched his tail. "Only the fox-hearted cowards. There are some of us of the _true _ShadeClan. We rebel in silence. We are waiting for the right moment to attack HeartClan," he meowed.

Sparrowfire nodded in agreement. Rowanpelt then asked, "No offense, but what is such a pretty girl doing here? It's still dangerous here."

Sparrowfire shut her eyes for a moment and wondered what she'd tell the ShadeClan cat. "Oh. Well... I'm MistClan deputy and some Tribe cats apeared in ou territory. I told Robinstar that we coulduse their help, but he said that half-breeds are weakening our Clan, and I..." Sparrowfire began to choke up, forcing tears back and not daring to open her eyes.

After a long pause, Rowanpelt whispered, "And you're half-Clan." Sparrowfire slowly nodded, and having calmed down, slowly opened her eyes to the sun-dappled tom. For a moment, his ginger patches made him seem as though he was on fire. Sparrowfire looked up at the spindly limbs of the trees in silence for a while. She wondered what Robinstar was doing at that moment. Her question was soon answered as she heard crashing through the bushes and Robinstar's scent flooded her nostrils.

However, Robinstar never made it there. The crashing abruptly stopped. Sparrowfire began to creep through the undergrowth, being careful not to stumble on a root or bramble. Sparrowfire emerged from the bushes to see Robinstar lying motionless on the ground, blood pooling from his neck.

**Me: If you think that Sparrowfire is awesome, put FIRE in your review! REVIEW PLEASE! It's my inspiration to keep writing! JNow, thanks to the reviews! **

**SwiftStar1: You have brought me an awesome kit and I will most likely use her! She actually is the exact kind of cat I was looking for! If you want, you can state another one because I forgot to mention that in my last chapter!**

**I do not own, or claim to own, Warriors, Erin Hunter does.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Foxcry stretched out, awakening from her nap, to prodding in her side. She looked up to see Flamefur staring down at her, Flameclaw close behind. The FireClan medicine cat looked worried as well as Flameclaw.

"We're worried about Spottedfrost and her kits. Blazekit has whitecough and Thrushkit has a bellyache. Spottedfrost seems exhausted all the time and she has a bellyache also," Flamefur mewed, Flameclaw meowing in agreement.

"What did you give them?" Foxcry asked Flamefur. The ginger tom turned to her.

"I gave Thrushkit and Spottedfrost chervil root on the border with ShadeClan, but I couldn't find any catmint," Flamefur replied.

"So Blazekit needs treating," Foxcry analyzed. Flamefur nodded.

Foxcry turned to her herb store and squeezed into the small hole in the side of the cave where she stored her herbs. Foxcry sniffed around until she scented the delicious smell of catmint. She stared at her last two leaves and grabbed them after a long, pondering moment. She knew she'd have to find more, but to do that, she'd have to bargain with ShadeClan, and that was the last thing on her mind. Foxcry padded out of her herb store, then her medicine cat den. She stepped into the greenleaf sunlight without hesitation.

Foxcry's ginger tabby fur was set on fire as she approached the nursery. When she entered, she immediately caught the sound of Blazekit coughing. She looked at Spottedfrost, and the exhausted queen was lying, sprawled out on her side, Adderkit and Thrushkit suckling hungrily and pawing at her side. Foxcry sighed as she realized that the reason for the sickly kits and queen was the birthing.

Spottedfrost had worked herself too hard while carrying her kits and had injured a hip in the process. When the time came, Spottedfrost had had a very painful birthing, and Foxcry still heard her screeches of pain rebounding in her ears. Foxcry heard the soft sound of a paw step on the mossy entrance of the nursery. She turned to see Rainfire, and the FireClan warrior dipped his head.

"Flamefur sent me to help you," he mewed. Tension crackled between Foxcry and Rainfire like lightning, and for a moment the medicine cat could not tear her gaze away. She turned her head, ripping away the moment, and turned to Blazekit.

"Fine," she responded curtly, twitching her tail. Blazekit coughed once more and Foxcry soothed him with gentle strokes of her tail on his back. The little tom kit looked up at her with blazing amber eyes, just like his father's. "You can help me by waking Spottedfrost," Foxcry instructed Rainfire. The FireClan warrior nodded, moving quickly to stop his uncomfortable shift from paw to paw. The tom began to awaken Spottedfrost while Foxcry licked Blazekit, trying to convince him to eat the herbs that lay before him.

Blazekit tentatively took a mouthful. He swallowed and looked up at Foxcry. "Good job!" Rainfire praised the little kit.

Foxcry turned to Spottedfrost, who was drowsily watching her. "What is it?" the queen asked.

"Your son, Blazekit, has whitecough, and we'll have to move him to my den so he doesn't make the other two kits sick," Foxcry informed her. Spottedfrost flattened her ears and stared down at her son. "I've given him catmint, but I will have to find more."

Spottedfrost mewed thanks and Foxcry turned her back on Rainfire and the queen. The ginger tabby stepped back out into the greenleaf sun once more and wondered if she should bask in the sun, but she knew she couldn't. With Heartpelt's constant disappearances, Foxcry had pretty much become the full MistClan medicine cat, and many injuries were occuring from HeartClan. She knew the reason why Heartpelt kept leaving, though. Heartpelt was hiding from Flamefur, the FireClan medicine cat.

Heartpelt used to like Flamefur, and tensions were high between the two medicine cats. Neither of them had proposed leaving the Clans or anything as crazy as that, but that did not cease Heartpelt's likings for him. So, in other words, Heartpelt was hiding to keep herself from doing anything foolish.

Foxcry's ears pricked as she noticed Lowpelt, Rabbitspring, Fallowclaw, and Snaketail limping into camp. The patrol was wounded, all four cats bearing rat bites. Foxcry cringed as she watched them limp into the medicine cats' den and quickly followed them. Foxcry entered and looked at the four warriors. She turned to her uncle. "What happened?" she asked.

"The warriors... HeartClan... sent... rats..." Fallowclaw stuttered, blood trickling from his mouth. Foxcry shushed him and assessed their injuries. Fallowclaw was the most injured, she would have to treat him first.

Foxcry sifted through her herb stock until she found what she was looking for; burdock root. She grabbed the roots and padded back to the others, trying not to flinch at the foul taste of it in her mouth. She washed the soil off of the roots with wet moss before chewing them into pulps. She spat them out and rubbed the herbs on the warriors' injuries.

Just then, Snowsong trotted into the medicine cats' den. "Hey, Foxcry? Do you know if Robinstar and Sparrowfire have returned yet?" she asked worriedly.

Foxcry shook her head, "No, why?" The fur on the back of Foxcry's neck began to raise as she sensed Snowsong's fear.

"Robinstar, me, and Smokesplash went after Sparrowfire after she ran off, and we found she was heading into ShadeClan territory after FireClan. Robinstar told me and Smokesplash to go back to camp and that he'd look after Sparrowfire himself," Snowsong went on, "We tried to reject, but Robinstar insisted, and I'm worried for the two of them. They've been gone _forever_!"

Foxcry poked her head out of the medicine cats' den and looked at the strange cats who had arrived in the MistClan camp not too long ago. Foxcry had been dozing, but now she stared at the flame-colored she-cat who seemed to lead them all. "Is it because of them that Sparrowfire ran off?" Foxcry asked, pointing her tail at the strange group.

Snowsong shrugged. "I'm not really certain, but Nettlepaw knows. She was with Sparrowfire the whole time, until Sparrowfire ran off," Snowsong replied. Foxcry turned her head to see Nettlepaw, feasting on a magpie hungrily.

She sighed, "I guess I might as well talk to her then," mewed farewell to Snowsong, and trotted up to the dark tabby apprentice. "Hello, Nettlepaw," Foxcry greeted the apprentice cheerily.

Nettlepaw glanced up at her and nervously continued to eat the magpie. Foxcry pulled a silvery fish off of the pile and began to eat, the flavors bursting into her mouth as Foxcry realized her hunger. She ravenously tore at the fish until it was all gone, before remembering her mission. Foxcry looked at Nettlepaw more seriously now. "Nettlepaw-" Foxcry began.

"I know what you're going to say," Nettlepaw hissed. "But I'm not going to tell you! It's not up to me to tell you about your sister!" The dark brown tabby leaped to her paws, bristling in a mixture of fury and unease.

"Nettlepaw, settle down!" Foxcry hissed urgently at the she-cat, but it was too late. Every cat had turned their eyes on the bristling apprentice and the ginger tabby.

Nettlepaw growled, "Just because Sparrowfire is my mentor, doesn't mean that you get to nose in on my apprenticeship! Stop trying to be nosy! Leave Sparrowfire alone!" Nettlepaw turned her back on Foxcry and bolted into the apprentices' den, disappearing in the brambles that made it underneath Juttingrock.

Foxcry stared after with a sense of unease. She knew something must be very bad for Nettlepaw to growl at her like that. The cheery apprentice never growled! Suddenly, the scent of blood flooded Foxcry's nostrils and fear surged through her. She turned to the camp entrance to see a sight that could not have made her legs tremble underneath her more.

"Robinstar! Robinstar is dead!" Foxcry cried.

**Keep forgetting to put the disclaimer up! D:**

**I do not own, or claim to own, cheese, Sparrowflight7 does.**

**Me: Foxcry...**

**Foxcry: That wasn't me! I swear!**

**Flamepaw: Nope. It was me. I star in the next chapter! :D**

**Me: If you think Nettlepaw is cute, put 2 + 2 = fish in your review, if you think this chapter was extremely descriptive compared to my other ones, put a 2 in your review, and finally, if you think that Nettlepaw is over-dramatic, put a 13 in your review!**

**I do not own, or claim to own, Warriors, Erin Hunter does.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Flamepaw raised his head to a new day. The warmth of the greenleaf sun fell upon him and he stretched in content. The reddish-ginger tom sat up and looked at Hollypaw, who was sharing tongues with Tawnypaw.

Tawnypaw, noticing that Flamepaw was awake, turned to him. "Good morning, Flamepaw. Nettlepaw and the others already left with their mentors, but I don't know where Snaketail is," she greeted him.

Flamepaw got to his paws and curiously padded out of the apprentices' den. He noticed Pouncetail bound over to him. "Flamepaw, Snaketail asked me to train you with Longpaw and Scarpaw today. Hawkpaw and Tigerfur are coming too as well as Rabbitspring, Icepaw, Dawnpaw, and Quickleap," Pouncetail informed the apprentice.

Flamepaw cocked his head and asked, "Why so many cats?"

"Robinstar has ordered a new training exercise, and we need a good amount of cats to come with," Pouncetail admonished.

Flamepaw nodded. "Okay."

Flamepaw followed Pouncetail and to the rest of the training patrol. Icepaw fell into step with Flamepaw as the cats headed out of camp. "Oh, I can't wait! I wonder what kind of training exercise we're going to do!" she meowed excitedly.

Flamepaw shrugged and responded, "Who knows. Besides, anything could happen."

"So... I'm an apprentice now, Flamepaw! Could you tell me now what happened with you, Hawkpaw, and the rest of your two litters on that day when Sedgekit, Fallingkit, Echokit, and Pebblekit died?" Icepaw asked. Flamepaw shuddered, those memories were almost nightmares. In fact, Flamepaw did have nightmares about it. He remembered having a dream of Sedgekit's wails as he reached for her. Flamepaw could remember it all.

_Flamekit padded along the rocky path with Sedgekit and Hollykit on either side of him. The three littermates were pressed tight in fear as their brother led them into unknown territory. Flamekit had smelt the scent markers a while back, and he knew that he and his littermates and Eaglekit and his littermates were in serious danger. Flamekit heard a caterwaul and looked up to see a sleek black she-cat land on Pebblekit. _

_Eaglekit turned and shot off in terror, screeching that he was going to find help. Flamekit heard Hawkkit murmur, _Coward, _before Pebblekit let out a sudden screech, the black cat still upon her. Pebblekit's screech was cut off and Flamekit could only think of the worse; Pebblekit was dead._

_The black cat turned to Sedgekit and sprang for her, but Echokit leaped in the way and her neck was snapped under a misstep from the black she-cat. Sedgekit could only stare in horror as the black cat swiped her paw, claws unsheathed, on Sedgekit's neck. Flamekit watched Sedgekit fall to the ground and stood in front of Hollykit, snarling. But the black cat instead turned to Fallingkit, who was leaping from a birch branch from which he had managed to climb upon. The black cat snapped his neck with a ferocious swipe of her paw and batted away a screeching Longkit._

_The black cat turned to Flamekit and Hollykit and drew her lips back in a snarl. Flamekit watched in horror as the cat came ever closer, but the she-cat turned at the noise of yet another screeching kit; Hawkkit._

Flamepaw shook his head to clear the memories, for he couldn't remember anything else. He soon found that he was shivering by Icepaw's concerned look. Flamepaw shook the shivers out and twitched his tail at Icepaw, signaling that he was okay, and bounded ahead to keep in step with Dawnpaw.

"Hello, Flamepaw!" Dawnpaw greeted him happily. "I can't wait for later today! Me and Icepaw's first Gathering!"

Flamepaw smiled, but he couldn't share Dawnpaw's excitement. He had the feeling that tonight's Gathering would be filled with tension.

"We're here! Oh, yeah! I can't wait to get training! Come on, Rabbitspring!" Flamepaw heard Icepaw excitedly announce to her mentor. Rabbitspring bounded ahead and skidded to a halt by the Ancient Willow.

Flamepaw padded over to the fallen willow and sniffed it, wrinkling his nose when a worm crawled across the wood and right in front of him. Flamepaw turned to the others and twitched his tail-tip. "So, what are we doing today?" he asked Pouncetail, who was standing a fox-length away from him.

Pouncetail began to explain, "Alright. Now, we're going to spread out into two teams. Rabbitspring, Dawnpaw, Longpaw, and Tigerfur and Quickleap are going to be on one, while the rest of us will be on the other. Tigerfur, being the oldest, you may lead your patrol, I will lead ours. Each team is trying to capture the Hollow Tree and secure it. We will have no clawing or biting, so when a cat jumps on you you have to surrender and become captured to the other patrol."

The two patrols split up, and Pouncetail led Flamepaw and the rest of the patrol through the territory, creeping on, after a little while, he halted under the protection of an oak tree.

Pouncetail explained quietly and quickly how the team would take over the Hollow Tree, "Okay. Now, I know that a large possibility is that Tigerfur will try to go to the Hollow Tree and fight his way through, but, that's not gonna happen. We're going to go the other way and meet him there. But, I want each and every one of you to be as silent as possible. We're also going to flank them so that their only way out is backward. Icepaw and Flamepaw, you two will try to flank them and gain their flanks. Try to take down a cat. Scarpaw, Hawkpaw, and I will secure the Hollow Tree and wait for you two." Excitement flooded Flamepaw as he realized that the outcome of the training session lay openly upon his shoulders. He turned to Icepaw.

"Come on, Icepaw, we have to go now," Flamepaw mewed, flicking his tail for Icepaw to follow him. As the two cats crept through the undergrowth, he realized that Icepaw's mainly white pelt was going to be a problem. Flamepaw looked around and spotted some fox-dung. "Hey, Icepaw, could you roll in that fox-dung?" he suggested.

Icepaw wrinkled her nose and hissed, "Why would you want me to roll in fox-dung?"

"Well... It would help our mission greatly, because then you wouldn't be so noticeable," Flamepaw quickly tried to reason with her.

Icepaw growled, "And smell so bad that the other apprentices won't come within a fox-length of me for a moon?!"

"Icepaw... It could help, Icepaw," Flamepaw tried again. The white she-cat grumbled but padded over to the fox-dung. She rolled in it and came up to him, continually wrinkling her nose.

"This is so horrible! Ugh, I can hardly stand being myself right now!" Icepaw complained. She came to Flamepaw's side and he wrinkled his nose as well and gave an indignant hiss at her smell. Flamepaw led Icepaw onward, trying to quiet her complaints.

"Smell that?" he whispered after a while, pointing with his nose to a group of bushes.

"No. I can't smell past myself," Icepaw grumbled, but kept her voice low.

Flamepaw narrowed his eyes. "This is where we split up. Icepaw, you keep going in that direction and I will head east so we can flank them," Flamepaw instructed, indicating his tail at each direction. Icepaw dipped her head in consent and began to creep northwest while Flamepaw headed east toward ShadeClan. The reddish-ginger tom redirected himself north after an estimated amount of five fox-lengths. Eventually, Flamepaw turned north and began to hear the mews of Tigerfur's patrol.

"Are we almost there?" Dawnpaw asked indignantly.

"Shush!" Tigerfur hushed her.

"Oh, Tigerfur! You're leading us into a trap!" Rabbitspring hissed. "There's smell of a fox. No doubt that was Pouncetail's doing!"

Flamepaw heard some sniffs from the rest of the patrol and sensed their quick tension. Soon, he came into sight of the patrol through the bushes. Noticing how they were mostly in a bramble bush now, Flamepaw leaped into the air and landed on top of Longpaw. He put a paw over her mouth and flicked his tail. He led his captured victim out of the bushes and indicated with his tail for her to stay. Flamepaw poked his head out just in time to see Icepaw leap on top of Tigerfur as he was rushing cats out of the bramble bush. Flamepaw saw the rest of the patrol struggling to turn around, but he and Icepaw were already gone. Flamepaw led Icepaw, Longpaw, and Tigerfur on until they arrived at the Hollow Tree. The four cats headed inside to find Pouncetail, Hawkpaw, and Scarpaw hiding in the shadows, awaiting the other patrol. When they entered, Pouncetail stood.

"Oh, good! You managed. Great job, both of you!" Pouncetail praised the two of the apprentices. He turned to the captured two. "So, are they almost here?"

"Icepaw and Flamepaw were very smart, they made sure that the patrol was inside of a bramble bush except for me and Longpaw. When they pounced, they got away immediately, making the patrol confused and scratching themselves with every bramble possible. They'll be here soon," Tigerfur dipped his head to the two apprentices. "But, what I'm wondering is, what happened to Icepaw?"

"Flamepaw told me to roll in some fox-dung for the mission. Probably so I wouldn't be noticed with my white pelt. However, it did help by confusing you guys, so it actually worked better than I had originally thought," Icepaw mewed, praising Flamepaw with a flick of her ears.

"We should get that washed off," Pouncetail meowed, pointing his nose at Icepaw. The cats nodded and the other patrol arrived. Pouncetail turned to them. "We're going to head to the ShadeClan border to wash off, since it's so close. We'll talk there."

The other patrol nodded and Pouncetail led the cats over to the ShadeClan border. At the border, Icepaw stepped into the icy stream that took up part of the ShadeClan border. Icepaw crouched, letting the water wash off the fox-dung. Flamepaw turned to Hawkpaw. "How were you guys?" he asked his brother.

Hawkpaw twitched his tail. "Sadly, inactive. I took down Quickleap when he tried to pounce on Pouncetail. It didn't work too well for him. He hid in the Hollow Tree's branches while we waited for the patrol," Hawkpaw meowed dully. Flamepaw nodded and looked at Quickleap, noticing the leaf lying on his nose.

Once Icepaw had finished washing off, Pouncetail flicked his tail. "Let's get back to camp."

**Me: Icepaw, you are so cute! Who do you guys think the deputy should be in the future? Apprentices, anyways. Which of the apprentices do you think would be the next leader of MistClan?**

**Icepaw: Me!**

**Flamepaw: No, me!**

**Hawkpaw: No, neither of you will have the position, only I will!**

**Dawnpaw: ...**

**Eaglepaw: Me, it will be me!**

**Longpaw: Mine! It will be mine!**

**Scarpaw: ...**

**Nettlepaw: It will be mine!**

**Hollypaw: Mine! Mine!**

**Tawnypaw: It shall all be mine! MUWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Fawnpaw: ...**

**Me: Okay... Anyway, to the reviews!**

**SwiftStar1: Swifty, your awesomeness knows no bounds, and I still love Skykit! It's kinda weird. Like you read my mind. I wanted a Skykit in the future. Wow... :D**

**Mataki: You may not have reviewed, but I love your kit, Lilykit!**

**I do not own, or claim to own, Warriors, Erin Hunter does.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Sparrowfire led her Clan toward the Gathering rock. She hadn't yet received her name and many of her warriors were there to protect her. The silver tabby felt uncertainty flowing through her. Her first act that day had fulfilled Lion and Shadow's requests. She had made them apprentices of MistClan. Lionpaw was apprenticed to Wolfpelt, while Shadowpaw was apprenticed to Junipertail. The two new apprentices were following Sparrowfire, talking to one another in low, excited whispers.

Sparrowfire glanced over her shoulder at the cats behind her. She could still see the shock registering on their faces from the sight of Robinstar's bleeding body. However, the cats were following her obediently. Now that it had been up to Sparrowfire, she allowed the Tribe cats refuge in the Clan, and some were asking to become warriors of both FireClan and MistClan.

Sparrowfire climbed up the hill to see Tigerstar already standing on top of the Gathering rock. Jaystar bristled beside Sparrowfire and whispered to her, "What are you going to tell them?"

Sparrowfire narrowed her eyes. "Nothing. I will tell them that Robinstar is sick and I am taking his place for a while. Next Gathering, when I have my leader name, I will tell them that Robinstar has passed from sickness, nothing else," Sparrowfire mewed to the blue-silver tom.

Jaystar nodded and led the FireClan cats apart from MistClan. Sparrowfire and Jaystar leaped onto the Gathering rock side-by-side, the cats assembling below them. Sparrowfire turned and her eyes widened as she realized that the gaze of every cat was turned on her. Nervous energy flowed through her as she stared down at the masses.

_You're making everyone stare at you by bristling like that! Quit it, _Waspstorm hissed in Sparrowfire's ear. Sparrowfire forced her fur to lie flat and calmly took in the cats below her. Despite Jaystar's attempt, MistClan and FireClan sat side-by-side while ShadeClan and HeartClan lay side-by-side and the opposite side of the clearing.

Foxcry stared up at Sparrowfire encouragingly, and the silver tabby raised her head high.

"I shall begin," Tigerstar growled, although it was more of an order.

Sparrowfire and Jaystar turned expectantly to him, but as Tigerstar was about to meow something, a yowl cut through his words. The three leaders turned to see a black tom with icy blue eyes, cats filing in behind him. The black cat leaped on top of the Gathering rock.

"Pinefrost," Tigerstar snarled, "what are you doing here, you rat?!"

"Pinestar," Pinestar corrected, "leader of ShadeClan."

"ShadeClan doesn't exist anymore!" Tigerstar snarled angrily.

"Stop this!" Jaystar snarled. "Who is that?" He indicated his tail at a brown tabby tom with glowing amber eyes. Sparrowfire bristled, she knew the cat!

"Flamingspirit," Pinestar replied calmly. "He has joined our ranks after almost being slaughtered by Snaketail of MistClan."

Snaketail bristled and stood. The MistClan cats bristled and snarled retorts.

"But," Pinestar went on, "we aren't looking for trouble from MistClan, so we shall not spend this Gathering throwing threats around." Sparrowfire dipped her head but couldn't help but bristle at the feeling of Flamingspirit's burning gaze.

"I shall begin now," Jaystar announced, cutting ahead of Tigerstar. The fox-colored tabby snarled but remained mostly silent. "FireClan is recovering quickly and are nearly ready to return home. Brightfrost has many times over investigated the scene and she says that everything appears fine."

_How does everything appear fine? I saw the ground continue to crack, _Sparrowfire wondered, confusion welling up inside of her.

Jaystar went on, "Icepaw and Dawnpaw are showing excellent potential and we look forward to their warrior ceremony." Jaystar dipped his head, signaling for Sparrowfire to begin.

Sparrowfire stepped forward to look once more at the cats below. Once again, she felt nervous and sick from the amount of gazes trained on her. She took a deep breath and began, slightly stuttering, but her voice became stronger with every word, "Mist-MistClan is doing r-rather fine. We have two new apprentices, Lionpaw and Shadowpaw, apprenticed to Junipertail and Wolfpelt. Spottedfrost had three new kits, Adderkit, Thrushkit, and Blazekit, and we have welcomed them happily into the Clan with proud father, Flameclaw."

_Now, it's time to teach Tigerstar a lesson! _Waspstorm hissed once more in Sparrowfire's ear.

"Of course, our patrols have strengthened and in every way we are prepared for the threat of HeartClan," Sparrowfire announced.

_It's not enough! Threaten them! _Waspstorm's voice rang in Sparrowfire's ears and uncertainty shadowed her like a cloud. Should she threaten Tigerstar? How would it affect MistClan? _Well, they've never steered me wrong before, _Sparrowfire decided.

"Of course, if HeartClan even takes one paw step onto MistClan territory, they'll be fleeing back to their mothers before they even knew it," Sparrowfire mewed with a cool calm.

Tigerstar bristled and growled, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing. I don't think that your tiny brain would be able to comprehend it," Sparrowfire smiled as she said this. She was good at taunting cats. Having learned it in her kithood, Sparrowfire could taunt any cat and get away with it.

Tigerstar's growl escalated into a snarl, "You insolent cat!"

"What are you going to do?" Sparrowfire asked calmly, closing her eyes, but bracing herself for any attack. "You can't attack me in the truce. Particularly when you are outnumbered."

Tigerstar snarled, "You fool! Your insolence will most definitely serve your head before my paws!"

"Is that a threat?" Lionpaw snarled from below. Sparrowfire looked down to see him turn from Tigerstar to look at her. _I know what you're doing, and it won't work, _Lionpaw's gaze told her. Sparrowfire took a deep breath and dipped her head obediently, then caught herself in the process. She was so used to those same familiar eyes and pelt, she was acting as though Lionpaw was Brackenstar!

Sparrowfire quickly shook her head, trying to make it seem as though she had dipped her head to try to get a burr out of her ear, or something. Tigerstar padded forward, cutting Sparrowfire off.

"HeartClan is doing much better it seems, compared to MistClan. With the death of Robinstar, it's not a surprise Sparrowfire is angry. The shock is obvious on your faces," Tigerstar called out, a smirk upon his face.

Jaystar, Sparrowfire, and Pinestar bristled indignantly. Jaystar growled, "That was you, wasn't it? You killed Robinstar!"

Tigerstar chuckled, "Well, at least Jaystar's smart."

Lightning crackled overhead and rain came down in sheets. "StarClan is angry!" Firecloud somewhere cried. Sparrowfire leaped from the Gathering rock and called to MistClan and FireClan. Jaystar came down to Sparrowfire's side. The silver tabby led the cats on, far off of the Gathering rock. The MistClan and FireClan cats scrambled behind her and Palebranch hurried over to Sparrowfire's side.

By the time the MistClan cats returned, they were all drenched from the rain, and Sparrowfire's pelt clung to her body. Sparrowfire sprang away to the leader's den, preparing for the next day when she would leave to gain her name and return as Sparrowstar.

**Me: Well, it did not take long to make this chapter. I knew precisely what I was going to do. Okay, the song Fairytail is starting to grow on me...**

**I do not own, or claim to own, Warriors, Erin Hunter does.  
**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Sparrowfire awoke to the sun bathing her in warm light. Sparrowfire stood and padded out of the leader's den to meet her sister, Foxcry, who sat awaiting her. Sparrowfire took the traveling herbs from her sister's jaws and ate them, wrinkling her nose at the foul taste. Sparrowfire dipped her head to her sister and padded past Foxcry up to Shortfall, who was eating a chaffinch.

"Hey, Shortfall, will you come with me to the Moontrees?" Sparrowfire asked the pale tom.

"Sure!" Shortfall replied, his stub of a tail moving upwards a bit, telling Sparrowfire that his tail would be in the air excitedly if he had a longer one.

Sparrowfire chuckled, "Bring Nettlepaw too, Shortfall."

The pale gray tabby trotted off, abandoning his chaffinch, and prodded Nettlepaw from where she was sleeping inside of her den. Sparrowfire turned her attention to the sky, which few clouds were billowing in the sky, promising storms the next day. Shortfall and Nettlepaw's presence made her stand and lead them from the camp.

The three cats made their way across MistClan territory. Sparrowfire passed the Ancient Willow and began to wonder. Why was Tigerstar bent on revenge? Why had Splashwhisker left? The latter thought nearly made Sparrowfire come to tears. Her whiskers trembled with grief as the cats continued. What had happened to make Tigerstar create HeartClan once more? Why did Raggedstar nearly kill Swiftstar? Sparrowfire remembered the dreadful day when she had foreseen Raggedstar's intentions and sprang forward to protect Swiftstar. The day she was captured.

Sparrowfire narrowed her eyes and focused on the trail before her. The songbirds sang from ShadeClan territory. They sang a sad, beautiful song that continued to make Sparrowfire's whiskers tremble. The grass was soft underneath Sparrowfire's pads from a wonderful and prey-bound greenleaf. Ducks flew past and skidded onto the pond nearby, making gentle splashing noises. If Sparrowfire had not experienced all that she had, everything would be normal. Everything would seem so peaceful. The other animals seemed as though nothing was happening, but Sparrowfire knew better.

Sparrowfire could only think of the rage of HeartClan and remember her horror when Splashwhisker had been made deputy, and what her sister had said to her that fateful day, _Happy, sister? _

Sparrowfire was woken from her thoughts by a nudge from Shortfall. She looked up to see that the three cats had arrived at the Moontrees. The oaks seemed to extend their gnarled branches toward the cats, and Sparrowfire could hardly see the glowing moss on the willow tree that the oak trees guarded. Sparrowfire halted, and the others did as well. She turned to look up at the sky, and she noticed it was sun set. The cats had taken their time coming here, knowing that they would have to wait for nightfall anyway. Sparrowfire patiently waited, sitting down to watch the sky. When the sun had set and the moon began to rise, bathing the three cats in silver.

Sparrowfire turned to the Moontrees and padded over to the willow. Shortfall and Nettlepaw cautiously followed her. Sparrowfire halted before the mossy willow, the light giving off an eerie green glow upon the three cats. Sparrowfire touched her nose to the moss, curled up, and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Sparrowfire awoke to find herself in a forest. She looked around, wondering if it was the Dark Forest, but then she noticed a mouse scuttling around in the undergrowth. A golden tabby tom pounced, landing upon the mouse and delivering the death bite, the mouse's blood staining his white muzzle. The tom looked up, noticing her, and flicked his tail.

"Sparrowfire," he greeted her. "I am Lionfrost, I lived when your mother grew up. I was murdered..." he trailed off. Sparrowfire tilted her head to one side in confusion, but obviously Lionfrost wasn't going to tell her.

The stars above Sparrowfire's head swirled and even the moon came down. A golden tabby she-cat, silver tabby she-cat, Heatmuzzle, having died from an attack from Tigerstar, a gray tabby tom, a white she-cat, a blue-gray she-cat, Swiftstar, Echokit, and Robinstar.

"Sparrowfire," the white cat greeted her. "It is I, Cloudstar, this is Rainfern," she flicked her tail at the blue-gray cat, "Yellowheart and Ivyheart," she pointed at the golden tabby and the silver tabby, "and this is Ashpelt." Cloudstar pointed at the gray tabby. A faint figure appeared and Sparrowfire recognized the gray and white tom she had seen beside her when she had stopped the Clan on their attack on Palebranch.

The nine gathered StarClan cats stepped back, dipping their heads to the gray and white tom. He stepped forward. "Sparrowfire, I am Falconstar, otherwise known as the founder of the Clans. I am the king of StarClan, how I may rule, we live democratically, not precisely in a monarchy. I am well-respected, and due to my good deeds, I was placed as the moon, to shine brightly upon the world. Soon, I will no longer exist, and my time as king of StarClan will cease, and StarClan will uphold the next cat to the moon, where that cat will shine on until it is their turn to leave the throne. I am here to grant you one of your lives," Falconstar meowed, and Sparrowfire felt a wave of awe toward this cat. What an honor to be given a life by Falconstar!

"However, in granting you this life, you must come to know who you are, and your destiny," Falconstar went on. Echokit padded forward nervously.

"Welcome, Sparrowfire, I now give you your new life," Echokit mewed in her tiny voice. A wave of shame came into Sparrowfire as she thought of how she had not managed to save the young kit.

"Echokit..." she never managed to finish her sentence.

"With this new life, I give you courage, use it well in the defense of your Clan," Echokit interrupted her. A bolt of pain sliced through Sparrowfire and she dug her claws into the ground to withstand it.

Swiftstar padded forward to stand before Sparrowfire as Echokit padded away. "With this life I give you justice," he mewed, "use it well to judge the actions of others." Swiftstar touched his nose to Sparrowfire's forehead and yet another blast of pain nearly knocked Sparrowfire back.

Ashpelt stepped forward. "With this life I give you loyalty. Use it well to guide your Clan in times of trouble," Ashpelt announced. He touched his nose to her forehead as well as Swiftstar padded back to the others. Yet another slice of pain shot through Sparrowfire and rippled through her body, but it wasn't as bad this time.

Ashpelt stepped back as Cloudstar padded forward. "With this life I give you tireless energy. Use it well to carry out the duties of a leader," Cloudstar meowed, and Sparrowfire felt a bolt of pain and a feeling of racing through MistClan territory, endless speed carrying her onward.

Cloudstar padded back to the others and Ivyheart padded forward. "With this life I give you protection. Use it well to care for your Clan like a mother cares for her kits," Ivyheart mewed. Sparrowfire felt pain ripple through her body, so fierce and powerful, it nearly knocked her off of her paws. She was left breathless and as Ivyheart padded away, and Rainfern padded forward.

Rainfern waited for a short moment to allow Sparrowfire to regain her breath before mewing, "With this life I give you mentoring, use it well to train the young cats of your Clan." Rainfern touched her nose to Sparrowfire's forehead and pain pierced Sparrowfire like a knife. Sparrowfire staggered as Rainfern padded back to the others. Sparrowfire managed to gain enough strength to prepare for the next life and looked up at Heatmuzzle, who padded up to her.

"With this life I give you compassion. Use it well for the elders of your Clan. For the sick, and all those weaker than yourself," he meowed, his eyes full of pride at his former apprentice.

Robinstar padded forward as yet another blast of pain enveloped Sparrowfire. Heatmuzzle backed away and Robinstar touched his nose to Sparrowfire's forehead, meowing, "With this life I give you love. Use it well for those you care for, particularly the one you truly love." Robinstar's gaze held meaning for her, and Sparrowfire understood that she had to choose the cat she truly loved, not who she thought would be better for the Clan. A burst of pain went through her, but tiny compared to the others.

Robinstar padded back and Falconstar padded forward. He touched his nose to her forehead and mewed, "With this life I give you nobility and certainty and faith. Use it well to lead your Clan in the ways of StarClan and the warrior code." Another blaze of pain hit Sparrowfire and she crouched, pain splitting through her. Falconstar twitched his tail, and the new leader stood. "I hail you by your new name, Sparrowstar. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants you guardianship of MistClan. Defend it well; care for young and old; honor your ancestors and and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity."

"Sparrowstar! Sparrowstar! Sparrowstar!" the StarClan cats chanted the new leader's name.

* * *

Sparrowstar awoke and slowly rose from where she lay. Nettlepaw and Shortfall looked at her expectantly. "I have gained my nine lives and name. We shall now return to MistClan."

**Sparrowstar: I'm leader of MistClan now! Yay!**

**I don't own, or claim to own, Warriors, Erin Hunter does.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"The new deputy shall be Shortfall," Sparrowstar called. Sunlight dappled the new leader's pelt as she watched her Clan from Tallrock. The birds chattered overhead and the cats below Sparrowstar. Shortfall's eyes grew in shock and Dreamlight lifted her chin in pride of her brother.

"Th-thank y-you, Sparrowstar," the pale gray warrior stammered. His apprentice, Hollypaw , jumped around, cavorting and cheering for her mentor.

Sparrowstar smiled as Shortfall dipped his head. "I will do the best I can for the Clan," Shortfall went on.

"I'm sure you will," Sparrowstar replied, mainly to herself. "You are all dismissed."

* * *

Dreamlight stared at her brother after settling down by these warriors' den. She was worried about him. _What if he can't handle being deputy in such a difficult_ _time?_

Exhaustion swept over Dreamlight like a cloud, and she fought to stay awake. Dreamlight staggered to her paws, staring off toward ShadeClan territory. That tom, Rare form, had been so kind to her, and she still freshly remembered the night they had spent together. Dreamlight smiled. No tom had ever treated her like that before.

"Hey, Dreamlight!" Swiftfrost called from where he stood at the thorn tunnel. "Do you want to join our patrol?"

"Sure!" Dreamlight responded, trotting over. Snaketail and Beechclaw stood beside Swiftfrost, awaiting her.

Swiftfrost led the three cats to the FireClan border. Tiny specks of the departing FireClan cats dotted the hope, sweeping moorland. The FireClan cats had left shortly after the announcement of Shortfall's deputyship.

Dreamlight took a deep breath, tasting the air. Stale FireClan scent met her nostrils, and she glanced at Beechclaw, who was mewing, "FireClan! Won't even mark their border when they pass through!"

Dreamlight twitched her whiskers impatiently. She snorted, "You would be eager to get home, too."

"Dreamlight's right," Swiftfrost agreed. "They haven't been here in moons. I'm certain they were excited."

Beechclaw grumbled something, but Dreamlight wasn't listening. Instead, she was listening to the grass crackling under the patrol's paws and her thoughts wandered off to Ratstorm. The dark gray tom's yellow eyes glittering with excitement as he and Dreamlight raced through ShadeClan and MistClan territory.

"Hey, Dreamlight, are you awake?" Swiftfrost's voice shook Dreamlight from her thoughts. "I told you, we're heading or the HeartClan border now!" Dreamlight sighed. _I shouldn't be thinking of a stinky ShadeClan cat!_

Dreamlight raced after her Clanmates, tearing at the undergrowth as she raced on. Snaketail fell into step beside her and whispered, "Don't worry, I get distracted sometimes, too." Dreamlight felt frustration pricking her pelt. _I'm not just getting distracted! I just... can't keep my mind off him..._

* * *

Sparrowstar watched Spottedfrost lead Blazekit, Thrushkit, and Adderkit into the camp. The kits bounced around, wide-eyed with excitement. Sparrowstar smiled. She wished the Clan could always be like this, so peaceful.

* * *

Dreamlight came to the border, ears pricked as she heard paw steps. A patrol of HeartClan warriors appeared, Maplefur at the head. The dark ginger she-cat bristled and showed her teeth. Gorsetooth, Burningtail, and Talonfoot, growled and their claws slid out, teeth bared.

"We don't want a fight," Swiftfrost mewed calmly.

Maplefur laughed, "We didn't ask if you wanted it."

* * *

Sparrowstar's ear twitched as a bird landed beside her. It chattered urgently, and once it was finished, Sparrowstar stood, pelt standing on end. "Invasion!" She screeched. "HeartClan is invading!"

Cats stood, murmurs running through the Clan. "Firecloud, Sandfur, Bramblewish, Lionpaw, Shadowpaw, and Hawkpaw! Come quick! You're on my patrol! Wolfpelt, you lead a patrol with Junipertail, Snowsong, Hollypaw, and Spiderfoot! Shortfall, stay here and guard with Smokesplash, Fallowclaw, Berryclaw, and Tigerfur! Rivertail, lead the third wave with Nettlepaw, Longpaw, Palebranch, Pouncetail, Scarpaw and Tawnypaw. Anybody else will remain in camp," Sparrowstar ordered, her tail gesturing to the leaders. "Those on my patrol will be the first wave, then Wolfpelt will invade from the east by the ShadeClan border, Rivertail's patrol will come in afterward on the western side near camp." The patrols ordered themselves quickly. Sparrowstar leaped down from Tallrock and padded up to her patrol. Firecloud looked skittish.

"Oh, they must know that FireClan is gone! What if there's a spy!?" she hissed, tail twitching back and forth. Sparrowstar looked up to see Foxcry stride over to Firecloud.

Sparrowstar's sister looked up at her and meowed, "Sparrowstar, Firecloud is going to have kits, she can't go on patrol."

Firecloud looked offended, but Sparrowstar could see her nervousness. The ginger she-cat whispered, "How do you know?"

Foxcry narrowed her eyes. She twitched her tail at Firecloud's belly. The ginger cat's belly was extended a bit. "What, is that just fat?" the ginger tabby medicine cat retorted.

Firecloud looked as though she was about to say something, but Sparrowstar growled, "Enough. Firecloud, you'll stay in camp. Smokesplash will take your place."

"Fine," the queen grumbled, and disappeared inside of the nursery. Smokesplash trotted up to Sparrowstar's patrol and stood beside Lionpaw, who was crouching with an excited gleam in his eye.

"Come!" Sparrowstar yowled, and her patrol plunged out of camp, into the territory. Sparrowstar raced beside her warriors, claws unsheathed, ready to tear into the flesh of any cat who entered her territory.

* * *

Dreamlight growled, "Why don't you just leave us alone, rats!"

Maplefur snorted, "Yeah, right. Like we're going to leave, fox-dung." Swiftfrost unsheathed his claws.

"Come at us, then, unless you're afraid," Beechclaw taunted. Burningtail pounced on top of Beechclaw and the two cats became a shrieking, writhing, whirlwind, scrabbling at one another angrily.

Maplefur leaped at Swiftfrost and the MistClan cat ducked to dodge her sharp blows. Talonfoot leaped in front of Dreamlight and slashed her shoulder. Dreamlight reared, attempting to slam down on him, but he was too quick. The HeartClan cat slashed her hind legs, knocking them out from under her. Dreamlight crashed onto the ground and Talonfoot leaped onto her back, raking his claws down her shoulders. The weight was released from Dreamlight as Snaketail and Gorsetooth crashed into her and Talonfoot. Dreamlight staggered to her paws and leaped forward, lashing out at Talonfoot. The dusty brown tom ducked and nipped at her legs as she flew past. Dreamlight landed awkwardly and skidded away, pain searing her right front paw. Dreamlight got to her paws and darted forward, she leaped over Talonfoot and landed behind him.

As she turned, however, another cat struck her, the blow strong enough to send her sprawling three tail-lengths away. Dreamlight hardly had time to try to move when Talonfoot was on top of her, snarling angrily. He raked her ear and scratched right above her eyes, making her half-blind with blood. Talonfoot bit her shoulder and started gnawing through to the bone. Beechclaw tore the brown cat off of Dreamlight and he began to fight both cats furiously. Dreamlight glanced around to find that she and her patrol were outnumbered. The entire of HeartClan must be there!

Dreamlight stood and ducked, a gray tabby apprentice missing her by inches. Dreamlight whipped around, snarling, "You never should have crossed our territory! You'll pay!"

"Don't waste your words!" the apprentice growled back, and leaped at her. Dreamlight slid onto her back and raked his belly as he flew over her. Dreamlight leaped to her paws and leaped again, landing on the tabby's back, and raked her claws on him furiously. Blood and fur flew through the air and the apprentice reared up. Dreamlight detached herself and the apprentice raced away, howling in pain. Dreamlight glanced at Swiftfrost, whom was grappling with Maplefur in a stalemate, then at Beechclaw, who was rolling with another cat before being attacked by another. Then to Snaketail, who was disappearing under a wave of cats. Dreamlight leaped to help Snaketail, landing on a gray tabby's back. She pulled the HeartClan warrior off of Snaketail and slashed his muzzle.

The gray tabby leaped on her, hooking her paws out from under her. Dreamlight fell to the ground and struggled against an onslaught of enemy warriors. Talonfoot raked her side while Owlfern slashed her hindquarters. Pepperpaw and Sootpaw tore at her other side and slashed her shoulders. Dreamlight snarled and kicked out with her hind legs, sending Owlfern flying. Dreamlight kicked out with one forepaw, pushing Talonfoot away momentarily. The ghostly pale ginger MistClan cat threw Pepperpaw and Sootpaw off and leaped, landing squarely on Talonfoot's shoulders. The dusty brown tom staggered, trying to hold her weight, as Dreamlight raked his ears with her claws. A fierce battle cry split the air and Dreamlight looked up to find Sparrowstar leap into battle with a patrol of warriors. _How did they know we were being attacked?_

Talonfoot threw Dreamlight off while she was distracted and pinned her to the ground. "Good night, Dreamlight, too bad your Clanmates couldn't save you," he snarled, his foul breath filling her nose. He lunged for her throat.

A flash of reddish-brown threw Talonfoot off. Dreamlight scrambled to her paws and watched Hawkpaw viciously battle Talonfoot. Hawkpaw nipped the dusty brown tom's legs and then raked his shoulders, moving up to his chest to eventually come to Talonfoot's neck. Hawkpaw nipped his neck, scraping it but not deep enough to kill the HeartClan cat. Hawkpaw pushed Talonfoot to the ground and raked his belly. Talonfoot screamed and when Hawkpaw stepped off, sprinted away into HeartClan territory.

Dreamlight thanked Hawkpaw, then turned to the next cat. Longfur stood, waiting for her with Snaketree and Clawbark. Longfur snarled and leaped at her, whipping her with his tail. Dreamlight staggered back, and, Longfur, taking advantage of the moment, clawed her shoulders. Longfur bit her forepaw, the one that was already painfully aching, and wrenched back. Dreamlight screamed as her paw bent awkwardly. She collapsed onto the ground, panting, and the three cats surrounded her, raking her with their claws. Dreamlight struggled to get up, but pain came to her from everywhere. Everything began to blur, and Dreamlight fell unconscious.

* * *

Sparrowstar clawed the nearest cat, sending him screeching away. She turned to see Dreamlight lying on the ground bleeding to death. Longfur, Clawbark, and Snaketree surrounded her, continuously raking the ghostly she-cat. Sparrowstar let out a fearsome battle cry and landed on Longfur's back, ripping her fur and flesh with her claws. Blood and fur flew into the air as Sparrowstar raked the long-furred white cat. When Longfur collapsed, Sparrowstar leaped off her and slashed Clawbark's neck with her claws. The pale ginger and cream tom fell to the ground, panting. Sparrowstar leaped onto Snaketree's shoulders and ripped at the back of his neck, sending him wailing away into HeartClan territory. Sparrowstar yowled for Foxcry, and her sister came scurrying through the bushes, quickly treating Dreamlight. Sparrowstar turned and protected her sister, snarling viciously at any cat who came near.

Lionpaw came to Sparrowstar's side and mewed, "Are you alright?" Sparrowstar nodded and Lionpaw and her slashed at Cliptail, who had strayed to close. The two cats matched blows like they had been practicing together for moons. Shadowpaw darted to Lionpaw's side and joined the two warriors. Wolfpelt and his patrol came screeching in, attacking from the eastern side as told. Sparrowstar threw Cliptail away and her heart filled with dread as she spotted Splashwhisker in the middle of the carnage. Her sister was ripping cats to shreds, nearing Sparrowstar and her small group.

Sparrowstar had never spoken of Splashwhisker's betrayal. Now the Clan would know. Sparrowstar's heart gave another lurch as Splashwhisker ripped Bramblewish, murdering her own father. Sparrowstar flattened her ears and watched her sister near. Pain grew inside of her like a sickness as she watched Splashwhisker. She could not tear her gaze away, not even when Lionpaw called her name.

Splashwhisker glared at Sparrowstar, and the Clan leader could easily read her sister's message,_ I will find you, and I will kill you._

**Me: Yet another wonderful chapter. Do you like my improvements on battle? Don't forget, I have a new forum up, and it's a role-playing game. It's simple. You create a cat in either MistClan, ShadeClan, or FireClan, then you role-play with your character(s) with other people on the forum. Don't worry, you can look at the Gathering Rock for polls or the rules of the game. I'm Sparrowstar! :)**

**Sparrowstar: I feel so proud! I'm used in the forum! All it's called is MistClan RPG, and if you can't find it, go to Warriors Forums and search by Topic Count. You'll find it then!**

**Me: If you feel bad for Sparrowstar, put a :( in your review, if you feel happy that Splashwhisker is killing people, put an 8 in your review! Don't forget to look on FictionPress for my sister, Hawkfire7! Also, if you think I improved on my battle descriptions, put a 7 in your review! **

**Keep forgetting to put the stupid disclaimer up!**

**I do not own, or claim to own, Warriors, Erin Hunter does.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Splashwhisker awoke to find Moonwish looking down at her. She growled, "Moonwish! Get away from me!" Moonwish stepped back, whiskers quivering. Her eyes were filled with sorrow.

"Splashwhisker, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-" Moonwish began.

"Shut up!" Splashwhisker snapped, on her feet instantly. "Just tell me what you came to tell me!"

Moonwish cowered from her and mewed, "Maplefur is leading a patrol to have a border skirmish for a diversion. When they attack, about 30 heartbeats later, you are supposed to lead another patrol against the MistClan cats. Tigerstar wants to scare them. He says no prisoners, kill."

Splashwhisker glowered at the black and white she-cat through sharp amber eyes. "Come on," she growled, and leaped out of her tree-nest. Moonwish followed her and Splashwhisker came beside Tigerstar. "Why exactly are you wanting to do this?"

The fox-colored tabby turned his head to look at her. "Scare them, weaken them, kill off some of them if you can. They'll be fighting like _noble _warriors, but we'll be fighting to kill them off. Apparently that is not _noble _to them," Tigerstar spat noble like it was the worst word imaginable. Splashwhisker dipped her head.

"Where will you star?" she asked.

"I won't be there," he replied coolly.

Splashwhisker bristled. "Won't be there?!" she hissed. "So you're throwing me and the other warriors in there to possibly die while you _aren't there?!_"

Tigerstar snarled, but Maplefur called before he could speak, "Come on, Splashwhisker! We need to go now! The MistClan patrol will come by soon!"

Splashwhisker darted away, upset that she was disturbed in her conversation with Tigerstar. She came to her patrol. A large one, by the look of it. She smiled, at least she could deal some carnage to her_ sister's _Clan. Splashwhisker twitched her tail and led her patrol toward the border. _MistClan cats are foolish! They actually let us move in behind them! _Splashwhisker wanted to laugh. The assault on MistClan's camp later on would be simple. She dodged through the trees, not minding that some of her brown fur was left behind. She glanced at Birdnose, HeartClan's medicine cat, then at Lilypetal, the used-to-be-ShadeClan's medicine cat.

Splashwhisker turned her amber gaze forward, racing after Maplefur's patrol. When she began to smell MistClan's border marker faintly, Splashwhisker skidded to a halt and signaled for her patrol to hide. She clambered up a tree and watched Maplefur's patrol come to meet MistClan's. She recognized Swiftfrost, who had gained his warrior name not too long before she left, captured, more like.

Splashwhisker grew angry every time she thought of how Moonwish had lied to her. That black and white cat was the bane of her existence! And she had called her a friend! Splashwhisker snorted inwardly. She saw Maplefur's patrol attack Swiftfrost's. She began counting heartbeats.

1... Maplefur leaped at Swiftfrost.

2... Burningtail leaped on Beechclaw after Beechclaw taunted him.

3... Talonfoot leaped at Dreampaw. At least, that's what Splashwhisker remembered her name to be. She knew Dreampaw had gained her name moons ago, but she didn't know what it was.

4... Snaketail was tackled by Gorsetooth.

5... Dreampaw's shoulders were raked heavily by Talonfoot. Snaketail and Gorsetooth transformed into a writhing mass as well as Burningtail and Beechclaw, and Swiftfrost dodged Maplefur's blows.

6... Swiftfrost was knocked back by a blow to the muzzle.

8... Dreampaw reared but Talonfoot hooked her paws out from underneath her.

10... Dreampaw was on the ground with Talonfoot raking her shoulders and back.

12... Gorsetooth and Snaketail crashed into Dreampaw and Talonfoot.

13... Dreampaw got to her paws and leaped at Talonfoot. Burningtail pummeled Beechclaw's belly as Beechclaw pinned him. Swiftfrost threw Maplefur off of him and jumped at her, crashing into her. Snaketail unraveled from Gorsetooth and slid underneath him, raking Gorsetooth's belly furiously.

15... Dreampaw landed on the other side of Talonfoot and turned to attack him. Snaketail pinned Gorsetooth to the ground. Swiftfrost raked Maplefur's shoulder. Beechclaw was thrown off of Burningtail.

17! It was time! Including the time it took to attack, it was time! Besides, it did seem the right time.

Splashwhisker flicked her tail and Cliptail hit Dreampaw before she could attack. Splashwhisker angled her ears to Swiftfrost, Dreampaw, and Snaketail. Webpaw raced for Dreampaw while Stonedust, Longfur, Graywhisker, and Sandslash leaped at Snaketail. Shifttail and Goldseeker sprinted for Swiftfrost. Splashwhisker watched the first wave in satisfaction. A bird fluttered out of the trees, chirping madly. Splashwhisker glared after it and then turned back to the battle. Webpaw raced to cover, disappearing behind Pepperpaw. Splashwhisker twitched her whiskers and held her tail in the air. She threw her tail down low to the ground and Pepperpaw, Sootpaw, and Owlfern raced out to Talonfoot, as Graywhisker was beaten by Dreampaw, and Dreampaw disappeared amongst the onslaught.

Splashwhisker twitched her right ear and Dappleshade, Shadowfall, and Deadfeather raced out, attacking Beechclaw and Swiftfrost. Splashwhisker twitched her other ear and Raggedstar, Brokenthorn, and Cinderrock sprinted out to intercept Snaketail. Splashwhisker watched her sister appear with a patrol of warriors. She had expected as much. She twitched her tail to Birdnose, who began to slide in and retrieve warriors from the fight. Splashwhisker waited a while before turning coldly to Moonwish. She twitched her nose and darted forward, she and Moonwish slashing at a dark brown tabby apprentice ferociously. The two she-cats matched each other blow for blow, after living together for so many moons.

Splashwhisker glanced to the side to see Sparrowstar standing in front of Dreampaw, who already seemed dead. Sparrowstar snarled viciously and fought beside a golden tabby apprentice, Foxcry close by. Splashwhisker had been able to keep up on her sisters, even if she didn't know Dreampaw's warrior name.

Splashwhisker narrowed her eyes in hatred at her sister. Sparrowstar had left her in the dust! Training with an evil enemy, Brackenstar! Her sister was foolish, and certainly dumb! Sparrowstar was always a bad omen! Now she had achieved leadership! Splashwhisker knew she had to stop her. Or her sister would take over all the Clans! She unsheathed her claws even farther and ripped her father to shreds coldly. Bramblewish's eyes were wide as he was thrown to the ground by his own daughter and kicked like dirt. Bramblewish's eyes glazed and Splashwhisker left him without mercy. Splashwhisker continued toward Sparrowstar, ready to slaughter her sister. The golden tabby leaped in her way. Splashwhisker leaped back in slight surprise and attempted to throw him aside. The golden tabby grabbed hold of her paw and yanked her toward him, where he slashed her cheek and threw her away.

"Stay away from Sparrowstar!" he screeched, and leaped on top of her. The apprentice shredded Splashwhisker's shoulders and she rolled over, crushing him.

The apprentice struggled furiously and threw her away with his hind paws. Splashwhisker landed on her feet and whipped around to glare at him. She looked around at her Clanmates to find most had been beaten. She growled. Tigerstar would pay for this!

"Retreat!" Splashwhisker yowled. "Retreat!"

She whipped around and sprinted away, hitting the apprentice with her tail before she went.

* * *

"What?!" Tigerstar snarled, turning to glare at Splashwhisker. "You retreated?!"

"Of course I did! We were losing! We would have lost more warriors, had I stayed!" Splashwhisker retorted.

Tigerstar paced in front of her. "You coward! The loss of Clawbark and Snaketree wasn't that bad! Neither was Raggedstar losing one of her lives!" Tigerstar bristled angrily, his teeth bared.

"Clawbark and Snaketree were fine warriors!" Splashwhisker hissed. "Cliptail and Longfur were almost lost as well! And now, Raggedstar has only five lives to spare!"

The fox-colored tabby growled, "I don't care! You have become foolish, Splashwhisker!" He unsheathed his claws. "You are of no more use to me." Tigerstar padded toward her, his fangs and claws glinted mercilessly.

Splashwhisker unsheathed her own claws and bared her teeth. She flattened her ears and lowered her head defensively. Her amber eyes glared at Tigerstar with fury.

Tigerstar leaped at Splashwhisker, but she was too fast for him. She dodged and leaped forward, slashing his side. Tigerstar landed on his paws and turned around. "I see you've learned much from Moonwish, but that won't save you!"

Splashwhisker slid underneath him and he pinned her tail with his paw. Tigerstar kicked out with his hind paws and hit Splashwhisker in the face. Splashwhisker growled and backed back underneath him. She kicked his paw off her tail and leaped upward. sinking her teeth into his belly. Splashwhisker held onto his belly as they fell to the ground. Splashwhisker forced him first and Tigerstar crashed into the ground, a yowl escaping him. Splashwhisker narrowed her eyes in anger and slice his shoulder. Tigerstar fought against her, batting her belly with his hind paws. Splashwhisker leaped away and licked her chest fur once. Splashwhisker ducked and Tigerstar clipped her ear. Splashwhisker growled and darted forward, slicing Tigerstar's hindquarters before he could defend himself. Tigerstar darted forward and bit Splashwhisker's tail. Splashwhisker fought against him, kicking and hissing, as Tigerstar slashed her sides.

Splashwhisker took a step back and kicked him away. Tigerstar skidded to a halt on the ground and Splashwhisker leaped at him, slicing his neck open. Tigerstar fell on the ground, and Splashwhisker left him, ready to take this Clan on her own.

**Me: Isn't it ever so wonderful? If you think Splashwhisker is just plain evil, put HATRED in your review, if you think Splashwhisker did the right thing, put a 10 in your review. Review whether you have an account or not, I would be happy if you did! :D**

**Splashwhisker: If you call me evil, I will kill you!  
**

**I do not own, or claim to own, Warriors, Erin Hunter does.  
**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

****Star made her way into the FireClan camp. Well, she wasn't Star anymore. No, she was Thunderpaw. Soon she would be a warrior. Her mentor was Talonwing. The fox and ginger tom was trotting ahead of her right now, his tail swishing behind him as he padded across the moorland turf.

Thunderpaw's ears pricked as she entered the camp. It was beautiful! In the middle stood a large sycamore, towering high over the rest of the camp. The nursery was merely a clump of heather, while the apprentices' den was a grouping of long grass and heather. The warriors' den was sheltered by some ferns clumped together. The medicine cats' den was a small badger den, its hole peeking out from the dirt. Nearby, sheltered by cotton grass, was the elders' den.

Thunderpaw smiled and sniffed at a large crack in the ground by the entrance curiously. She looked at the apprentices' den and found a near-copy nearby, flattened to the ground.

Talonwing smiled. "Welcome to FireClan, Thunderpaw," he whispered in her ear.

Thunderpaw looked back at Stargazer and her former Tribemates. "Isn't it wonderful, Swift?"

Swift nodded in agreement.

Stargazer narrowed her eyes and growled, "Of course not!"

The Tribe turned to her. Icepaw and Snowpaw grunted, "No, it's great, Stargazer."

Cloud narrowed his eyes, "I don't think it's that great."

Stargazer nodded.

Jaystar stepped forward toward the Tribe cats. "Then any of you wish to go may leave whenever you are ready."

Stargazer grumbled, "That won't be long."

Jaystar shrugged. "Suit yourself."

Thunderpaw twitched her whiskers as the blue-silver tom trotted away toward a large rabbit warren that Thunderpaw assumed to be the leader's den. Thunderpaw narrowed her eyes and meowed, "Well, whoever wishes to stay can."

"I'm leaving," Blue's voice surprised Thunderpaw. She looked up at her sister. "I've already asked to be mentored by Stargazer, and she's agreed. She's been mentoring me the whole time."

Thunderpaw nodded, wrapping her tail over her sister's shoulders. "I know you'll lead them well," she whispered into the blue-gray she-cat's ear.

Blue blinked gratefully to Thunderpaw and padded over to Stargazer. "Who else?" Thunderpaw asked.

Swift took a paw step toward Stargazer, shaking her head. Wing joined Thunderpaw with Eagle, Lark, and Mice. The rest joined Swift, Stargazer, and Blue.

"This is it, then?" Thunderpaw looked at Eagle, Lark, and Mice. "Very well."

"We shall leave soon, after Blue experiences you getting your warrior name," Stargazer announced. Thunderpaw dipped her head.

"As you wish," the ginger cat whispered.

* * *

Thunderwing padded beside Larktail and Eaglewing. The three cats raced after the rabbit that sprang through the open space. Micefur, having been an old cat in the Tribe, had joined the elders. Thunderwing smiled and leaped forward, sinking her teeth into the rabbit. Eaglewing purred and brushed his muzzle against her jaw.

Thunderwing purred. She could feel the kit squirming in her belly. She had decided to go on one last patrol before-

A spasm of pain ripped through Thunderwing. She collapsed upon the ground. Larktail shrieked and raced away, bounding off.

Thunderwing hissed, eyes streaming as spasms of pain passed through her. She understood what was going on. The kit was coming.

Thunderwing struggled against the pain, hissing through gritted teeth. Larktail bounded back with Flamefur trailing her. The ginger tom's eyes were bright with worry. Flamefur stroked his tail along Thunderwing's spine, mewing soothing words.

Thunderwing ate the herbs Flamefur gave her in a blur of pain and suffering. Thunderwing hissed and struggled. She pushed when Flamefur told her.

"Hold on," Flamefur hissed. Thunderwing screeched in pain. Thunderwing dug her claws into the ground. "It's gonna be alright. It's just one."

Thunderwing struggled to hold on through it all. Before she knew it, it was over. A ginger kit with a white muzzle lay before her. Thunderwing licked the kit. "I shall name her Vixenkit."

Eaglewing purred, "It's wonderful."

Thunderwing waited till Flamefur had licked her kit dry and warm before gently guiding the kit to her belly. Vixenkit suckled hungrily at Thunderwing's belly. Eaglewing purred and sniffed his kit. Gently, Thunderwing picked her kit up and headed back toward FireClan. It was over.

When Thunderwing came into camp, every cat looked up at her. Thunderwing staggered into the nursery and curled around her kit. Eaglewing wrapped around her, surrounding her in a field of warmth. Eaglewing whispered in her ear, "Now I'll have a piece of you no matter where you are."

**I do not own, or claim to own, Warriors, Erin Hunter does.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Tawnywhisker sat in silence, freezing out of her fur. She couldn't wait until this vigil was over, it was freezing! She glanced around. The leaves were starting to turn amber, and the nipping wind was a sharp reminder of leaf-fall to come. Tawnywhisker held back a sigh. She couldn't speak! The moon shone high in the sky, bathing her and her littermates in its pale light. Scarfang fidgeted beside her, his big, reddish-brown pelt glowing. His black paws looked like empty pinpoints in the moonlit night. Tawnywhisker looked at Eagleshade, whom was watching the tunnel with sharp intensity, motionless. Tawnywhisker glanced at Fawnwish and Longstripe, who huddled together as the brisk wind brushed by.

A pelt pressed against Tawnywhisker, and the new warrior turned, fur standing on end as she recognized her dead sister, Pebblekit. Her breath caught in her throat as Fallingkit and Echokit appeared, sitting next to their littermates. Tawnywhisker stared in horror and shame at Pebblekit. Her long-dead sister remained motionless, her glowing green eyes standing out against her dark, red-flecked, pelt. Tawnywhisker wished she could say something to her littermates, but the warrior code prevented it. What were they doing here?

Tawnywhisker watched as the sky grew darker, StarClan warriors gathered around her and her littermates. Tawnywhisker's ears pricked._ Robinstar! _

The reddish-brown tom stepped forward, his glowing green eyes bright with pride, and Tawnywhisker realized, _They're here to sit vigil with us! My father... and my dead littermates..._

Robinstar sat next to Eagleshade, who's ears pricked. Eagleshade turned to his father, eyes wide. Tawnywhisker's living littermates suddenly realized the cats surrounding them or pressing against them. Warmth spread through Tawnywhisker as she realized, her closest StarClan ancestors would not miss this special night!

Tawnywhisker smiled, happiness continuing to surge through her as her littermates and father pressed close together, enduring the harsh, cold night that pressed down on them.

* * *

Fawnwish watched dawn light filter into the camp. Her father and her passed-away littermates vanished in the blink of an eye. Spiderfoot and the dawn patrol came to the cats' sides. "Your vigil is over," the dark gray tom mewed dismissively. Fawnwish nodded and stood, exhaustion passing through her sore limbs. Fawnwish looked at her littermates.

Tawnywhisker croaked quietly, "Did you see them? They came to share the vigil with us!"

"I suppose they haven't completely left us after all," Scarfang rasped.

Eagleshade glanced at him and whispered, "When did you ever think they left us?"

Scarfang shook his head, whiskers quivering in guilt. Fawnwish nudged him encouragingly, "They would never!"

Scarfang nodded. "I suppose you're right," he responded guiltily.

Fawnwish led her siblings into the warriors' den to find that Firecloud was awaiting them, five new nests encircling her. Fawnwish blinked gratefully and sniffed her nest. Firecloud twitched her tail and trotted out of the warriors' den, heading out to see what Shortfall had to say. Fawnwish fixed up her nest a bit before collapsing into it. Her siblings did the same. Eagleshade let out a tired sigh, "Do you think the Clan would have prevented us from becoming warriors if Shortfall and Sparrowstar had let them?"

"Of course not!" Longstripe hissed, her hackles bristling.

Eagleshade's eyes were shadowed with doubt. "They wanted Hawkpaw and his littermates to become warriors first," he mewed, his brown tabby pelt bristling slightly. Fawnwish understood what he was saying. Before the new warriors _had _been made warriors, the Clan had tried to deny them.

Fawnwish sighed, "Maybe Eagleshade's right. The Clan had tried to deny us from becoming warriors first. We're lucky we have Shortfall for deputy. I'm sure he would never let that happen."

Tawnywhisker nudged her. "Setting your sights on someone already, huh?" she teased.

Fawnwish bristled. "I am not!"

Scarfang let out an exhausted laugh, "Let's just get to sleep, I'm exhausted!"

Fawnwish nodded. She curled up, placing her tail over her nose, and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Fawnwish awoke to sunhigh. She sat up, fluffing up her fur against the wind drafting in. She padded out, glancing back at the tightly woven brambles that made up the warriors' den.

Fawnwish stretched. Her limbs still ached, but she had to get moving to help them. She trotted over to Heartpelt, who had been appearing in camp more often now that FireClan had left. The ginger and white she-cat looked up, ears pricking. "What's wrong, Fawnwish?" she asked.

Fawnwish sat down and groaned, "My limbs. They ache from last night's vigil. Could you help?"

"Sure," Heartpelt mewed. "Oh, let's see, comfrey for aching joints, correct, Foxcry?"

"No, Heartpelt," Foxcry answered her, poking her ginger tabby head out from the medicine den.

"Correct," Heartpelt mewed. "What do we use comfrey for?"

"We use it for the inflammation of aching joints, but, more specifically," Foxcry replied, "we need daisy leaves. They'll soothe your aching joints for sure, Fawnwish."

Heartpelt nodded. "That's right. Good to know that when I leave, this Clan will be cared for in good paws," Heartpelt meowed, looking relieved. She padded into the medicine den and returned with some thick, dark green, oval shaped leaves. She chewed them into a paste and placed them onto Fawnwish where Fawnwish told her she was aching. "That should do it." Heartpelt stood back, admiring her work.

Fawnwish dipped her head and meowed, "Thank you, Heartpelt. I feel better already."

Heartpelt twitched her whiskers. "Go on then. Come back if your limbs ache even more," Heartpelt called after Fawnwish as she bounded away to the fresh-kill pile. Fawnwish glanced up to the sky, noticing the dark clouds clustering heavily there. She grabbed a fish from the pile and sat down. Soon it would begin to rain, and Fawnwish, after finishing her prey, grabbed some fresh-kill and trotted into the elders' den.

"Hey, Willowfur, Whitestalker," Fawnwish greeted the elders, setting the prey down before them.

Willowfur smiled. "Why, thank you, Fawnwish," the brown elder thanked her.

Whitestalker gave a curt nod and both elders began to eat. Fawnwish suppressed a sigh. _Poor Whitestalker! _The white tom had not been the same since he had to retire from an unrepairable leg injury. Fawnwish smiled, "Well, you might as well eat up. I got you some prey before the rain started, soon all the mice and fish will be drenched!"

Willowfur laughed, "Just how I like fish!"

Fawnwish chuckled. The brown elder had always been high-spirited, and she was with Whitestalker every step of the way. "Congratulations, Whitestalker," Fawnwish mewed. The white tom looked up, confused. "You haven't heard yet? Junipertail's going to have your kits!"

Whitestalker's eyes widened, and he ate his mouse more quickly. Whitestalker stood. "Show me to her!" he mewed. Fawnwish swished her tail and led the limping tom to the nursery, where Junipertail was just making a new nest. "Junipertail!"

The gray tabby queen raised her head, and her amber eyes sparkled with amusement. "Your mind finally catch up to your mouth?"

Whitestalker limped as fast as he could over to her, and Fawnwish padded away, leaving the mates together. _I hope I have a tom like that one day. _

Fawnwish padded over to a basking rock, where Blazekit stood, an unhappy look on his face. "What is it, Blazekit?" Fawnwish asked.

Blazekit jumped and looked at her. "O-oh! I wanted to play with my littermates all day today, but I can't now. Spottedfrost will be calling me in soon," he mewed, indicating his tail to the rain-speckled basking rock.

Fawnwish sighed, "Too bad. There are just some days like that."

Blazekit nodded. As he had predicted, Spottedfrost called, "Blazekit! Thrushkit! Adderkit!" Blazekit sighed and trotted into the nursery, head down to block the rain

"Five moons and he's already predicting the future," Fawnwish snorted.

Fawnwish trotted into the warriors' den, where her littermates were grooming each other's fur.

**Me: Just a happy, ordinary chapter! Except for the beginning. Just a tad special!**

**I do not own, or claim to own, Warriors, Erin Hunter does.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Blazekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and you are ready to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Blazepaw. Your mentor will be Eagleshade. I hope Eagleshade passes down all he knows to you," Sparrowstar announced. Blazepaw's chest puffed out in pride as he was named. "Eagleshade, you are ready to have your first apprentice. You had received excellent training from Smokesplash, and have shown yourself to be quick-thinking and loyal. You will be the mentor of Blazepaw, and I hope you pass down all you know to him."

Blazepaw jumped down to Eagleshade, excitement brimming in him. He was an apprentice! Just one more step till he was a warrior! He touched noses with his new mentor and turned to watch his littermates, sitting down.

"Thrushkit, you are now six moons and you are to be apprenticed. From this day forward, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Thrushpaw. Your mentor shall be Rivertail. Rivertail, you are ready for an apprentice and you have been trained most excellently by your previous mentor, Mudflight. You have shown yourself to be protective and careful, and I wish that you will pass down all that you know to Thrushpaw," Sparrowstar called out.

Thrushpaw smiled and sprang down to land next to Rivertail. Thrushpaw touched noses with the silver tabby.

"Adderkit, you are six moons old now, and you are now ready to become an apprentice. From now on, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known by all as Adderpaw. Your mentor shall be Swiftfrost. Swiftfrost, your mentor, Graytail, taught you well, and you are ready for your first apprentice. You have shown yourself to be skillful and a quick-learner, and I hope you pass your skills down to Adderpaw," Sparrowstar announced.

Blazepaw watched Adderpaw jump down to touch noses with Swiftfrost.

"Naming apprentices shows that our Clan is strong, and it is one of the greatest parts of being Clan leader. MistClan is strong despite its threats, and we shall remain that way. We have lost warriors, indeed, but that is just their destiny. Bramblewish, Beechclaw, and Dreamlight shall be forever honored in the ranks of StarClan. Let us all remember them," Sparrowstar mewed, sorrow flashing in her eyes.

_It must have been tough to see her own sister murder their father, _Blazepaw thought solemnly. He remembered Bramblewish. The brown tabby had been a strong and powerful warrior. But if he hadn't managed to survive, who would? He thought back to Beechclaw. Even though the young warrior's mouth was faster than his brain, he had been kind and fun-loving. And Dreamlight. Her littermates had been devastated. Dreamlight was a popular warrior in all of the Clans. In a couple of days, the Gathering would come around. Surely, then, Sparrowstar would challenge Tigerstar about it? He shivered, thinking of blood and claws slicing flesh in a ruthless battle. He shook his head. _I'll be part of that battle someday, and I'll help my Clan to the very end!_

* * *

Blazepaw awoke to death. Blood pooled on the ground, and shrieks filled the air like birdsong. Blazepaw looked around to see cats fighting, obviously to the death. Blazepaw watched as cats sliced one another. One she-cat stood, triumphant from the others. Fear wrapped around Blazepaw as he watched her. Something bright danced at the edge of his vision and he turned his head to see fire, dancing on the ground. He stared, and a tail touched his shoulder. Blazepaw turned to find a blue-gray she-cat staring at him.

"Blazepaw," she mewed, fear bright in her eyes.

"What? What's going on?" Blazepaw wanted to wail. He stared at the she-cat, waiting for her response.

"I am Rainfern, a warrior of StarClan, and I bear a message for you," Rainfern mewed.

Blazepaw's ears pricked. "A message? Really?"

Rainfern nodded. She mewed, "_As the stars fall, in the midst of all, comes one, who will deny not once, not twice, but thrice. This cat will set fire to the world, and bring to life the one, who will save the Clans. After this, darkness comes, only five may survive what is to come, and must turn the dust to blood in order to ensure safety. After the darkness, light shall come, but only on the hawk's wing._"

Blazepaw stared in horror as Rainfern began to bleed. He backed away, and he found himself falling into blackness. Blazepaw slammed down into his nest in the apprentices' den. He groaned, his belly aching from the hard landing. Blazepaw stood. He stretched out, his silver and black pelt pale as the moon shone down on him. A cold, hard nose prodded him again. Blazepaw turned his head to see Thrushpaw and Adderpaw standing over him.

"What's going on?" Blazepaw asked, standing up.

Adderpaw snorted, "Dummy, it's the Gathering, of course! And our first one, to be exact! How can you forget that?"

Blazepaw smiled. He padded after his littermates to see Shortfall standing at the entrance. Sparrowstar mewed something to him and Shortfall called, "Blazepaw, Adderpaw, Thrushpaw, Snowsong, Heartpelt, Foxcry, Firecloud, Willowfur, and Whitestalker! All of you are coming to the Gathering! We're leaving now! Let's go!"

A gray kit and a mottled brown kit bounced over. "Aw, too bad we can't come with you!" the gray kit mewed.

"When you're an apprentice you can, Troutkit. Then, you'll have all the other apprentices shaking out of their fur!" Blazepaw laughed.

The mottled she-kit puffed out her chest, mewing, "Me too?"

Blazepaw nodded, "Of course, Brindlekit."

Brindlekit and Troutkit bounced up and down in excitement. Both of them were fluffy, being only one moon old. For now, they were the only kits in the nursery, and their mother, Junipertail, kept a watchful eye on them. Both kits were quite the adventurers.

"That's right," Whitestalker mewed, nearly bursting with pride at the sight of his kits.

Brindlekit and Troutkit smiled as Whitestalker mewed something to them, but Blazepaw wasn't listening. He couldn't wait to see FireClan and ShadeClan!

Sparrowstar called and Blazepaw bounded after his Clanmates. Whitestalker limped behind with Willowfur at his side. Blazepaw padded beside his littermates as Sparrowstar led them straight through MistClan territory. "Ooh, I can't wait to see the other Clans!" Thrushpaw squeaked excitedly.

Blazepaw hissed, "Thrushpaw, we're apprentices! We shouldn't be squeaking or squealing, okay?"

"Alright, Blazepaw," Thrushpaw mewed. Adderpaw smiled, excitement burning in his icy blue eyes.

Blazepaw smiled as the cats headed into FireClan territory. The yucky smell wrapped around him, and he wrinkled his nose. The cats padded onward, the Moontrees' oaks rustled their amber leaves. Blazepaw shivered as the cold wind pierced his fur.

Finally, the cats arrived at the Gathering Rock. FireClan and ShadeClan were there so far, and for a moment, Blazepaw hoped HeartClan had died off, but HeartClan scent soon flooded his nostrils.

A dusky gray she-cat mewed, "Hello!"

"Hello," Blazepaw mewed. _FireClan,_ he thought, smelling her scent.

"Let the Gathering begin!" Sparrowstar called out. Blazepaw looked up, surprised, to see four cats standing on the Gathering Rock. "Splashwhisker!" Sparrowstar looked surprised as her sister stepped forward.

"Tigerstar is dead! I have taken his place and shall now be known as Splashstar," the brown cat called.

Murmurs ran through the cats below as they watched Splashstar. Splashstar continued, "We have some new warriors, Webfur, Peppertail, Sootheart, and Lostmist! Our medicine cat has passed and Lilypetal has taken Birdnose's place. We have new apprentices, Leafpaw, Ravenpaw, Ashpaw, and Darkpaw. Our Clan is strong as Cinderrock has retired as a nursery queen, expecting Stonedust's kits. Our new deputy is Shifttail. He has taken the position despite his sister's death humbly, and I expect he will be a great deputy."

Splashstar stepped back and Jaystar stepped forward, yowling, "FireClan has two new warriors, Dawnblaze and Iceflame. FireClan has new kits, born to Stormfire and Dogfur. Their names are Flashkit, Cloudkit, and Tallkit. We are settling well in our territory once more despite the threats of HeartClan."

The dusky she-cat beside Blazepaw puffed out her chest and whispered, "I'm Dawnblaze."

Blazepaw smiled, excitement burning in him as Sparrowstar came forward. She announced, "We have some new warriors, Scarfang, Eagleshade, Longstripe, Tawnywhisker, and Fawnwish."

The new warriors puffed out their chests. _I'm next! _

"We have three new apprentices, Blazepaw, Adderpaw, and Thrushpaw!"

Blazepaw felt every cat turn their gaze on him and his littermates, and, despite the fear welling up inside of him, puffed out his chest. After a brief moment, it was over, and Sparrowstar was carrying on, "We also have two new kits, Troutkit and Brindlekit, born to Junipertail and Whitestalker!"

Cheers rang through the air. Whitestalker and Junipertail were very popular with the Clans.

Pinestar walked forward, "We have new kits as well. Deerkit, Oakkit, and Toadkit, born to Velvetfur, and I."

Pinestar lashed his tail as Sparrowstar prepared to tell that the Gathering was over.

"I wasn't finished," he growled. After a survey of the cats below, Pinestar yowled, "Prey-stealers!"

The cats below murmured as he continued, "We have scented MistClan cats in our territory. I believe that they came to spy and steal our prey!"

"You believe?" Shortfall stood, bristling. He glared up at Pinestar, nostrils flaring. Anger shone in his bright amber eyes. "You have bees in your brain! What happened to not wanting to threaten MistClan, and what happened to being allies? MistClan cats would never do those things! Why would we even need to spy?"

Sparrowstar looked up. "Forgive me for my deputy's sharp tongue, but Shortfall has a point. What could we possibly gain through spying? We already have enough troubles," she pointed out.

Pinestar snarled and leaped from the Gathering Rock, "This Gathering is over!" ShadeClan followed him out of the camp.

Blazepaw stared after them, his head spinning. What would happen if ShadeClan and HeartClan teamed up?

He padded after his littermates to the side of the hill where his Clanmates were gathered. Sparrowstar led them down the hill and onto FireClan territory.

Adderpaw looked at his littermates and mewed, "What are we going to do? Pinestar can't desert our cause. It could mess everything up!"

Blazepaw nodded. "And if FireClan agree with them or think they're right, it could give HeartClan an advantage. Even if HeartClan has lost FireClan, they still have us playing into their paws."

"Pinestar's a mouse- brain if he thinks that this is going to help his Clan," Thrushpaw agreed. "If this continues, the Clan will not survive. They will all be executed by HeartClan."

Blazepaw halted and turned to his littermates. Confusion lit up his eyes as he mewed, "And how exactly did the earthquake happen to FireClan? Unusual happenings have appeared like that before. earthquakes, in particular. It's confusing. How can earthquakes just happen when they're wanted?"

Adderpaw shrugged. "Who knows," he replied. Thrushpaw seemed deep in thought.

Thrushpaw's eyes widened. "Flamingspirit! It must be him!" She exclaimed.

Blazepaw tilted his head to show his confusion. He asked her, "What do you mean?"

Thrushpaw looked at him and answered, "I had a dream last night, when we get to camp, I'll explain."

**Me; There you are. A first class Gathering. **

**I do not own, or claim to own, Warriors Erin Hunter does.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

_A black apprentice trotted over to a brown tabby tom. The apprentice asked,_ What are we doing today, Flamingspirit?

_The brown tabby shrugged and replied, _We'll go battle training.

_Flamingspirit led the apprentice into the forest, a white she-cat and a silver tabby she-cat following close behind._

_The white she-cat turned to Flamingspirit. She mewed, _Let's talk for a moment, okay Flamingspirit?

Sure, Cloudfrost, _Flamingspirit replied. The two cats mewed for their apprentices to stay there and padded off to stand by a pool of crisp, clear water. Flamingspirit bent and drank. His whiskers dripped with the water as he looked up at Cloudfrost. _What is it?

It's Sparrowpaw,_ Cloudfrost told him. _She really likes you.

Me? _Flamingspirit looked flabbergasted. _

_Cloudfrost nodded, _She's afraid to tell you, and she asked me too. Skyclaw told me it would be best.

Skyclaw? Are you sure you can trust him?

Of course I can trust him. _Cloudfrost looked offended_

_Flamingspirit narrowed his eyes. He growled, _Cloudfrost, that was the old Skyclaw, you have to trust me.

Trust you? If I can't trust Skyclaw I can't trust you. You two are good friends, I've heard, _Cloudfrost growled._

_Both cats ears pricked at the sound of paw steps crunching in grass. A blue-gray tabby tom trotted out._

_Flamingspirit turned to Cloudfrost. He snarled, _It'll show you how close I am to Skyclaw.

_Flamingspirit turned to the newest arrival and darted forward, grabbing hold of his opponent's shoulders. His claws glinted as they tore into flesh. The tom stared at him in shock before gaining his bearings. _

_Flamingspirit snarled, _Say good-bye to Cloudfrost, the wonderful mate who killed her tom, Skyclaw!

_Skyclaw flipped over and struggled against Flamingspirit, and the two writhed on the ground, struggling against one another. Flamingspirit rolled over and pinned Skyclaw on the ground. He tore into Skyclaw' s throat with his claws. Skyclaw' s green eyes widened as blood gushed from his throat. Flamingspirit stepped off, a grin spreading across his face. He turned to look at Cc Cloudfrost, who stood in horror, frozen to the spot. Cloudfrost turned and raced away, Flamingspirit followed closely behind, releasing his fur from Skyclaw first. _

_Flamingspirit burst into camp to a snarling MistClan. A light brown tabby she-cat stood on Tallrock. She spoke, _I, Nettlestar, leader of MistClan, hereby sentence this cat to exile for his doings. Cloudfrost, my trustworthy deputy, has told me of Skyclaw's death and the blood upon your paws and face only prove it. Leave us now!

* * *

_Flamingspirit raced after the silver tabby she-cat. After so much time together, she had betrayed him! The golden tabby and silver tabby she-cats pressed in after him. Flamingspirit snarled and knew what he had to do. _

You'll die, Sparrowflight, for everything you've done to me! _Flamingspirit snarled viciously. He called upon the powers he had given by StarClan, and a crack tore into the earth, and Sparrowflight fell down the hole. _Good-bye Sparrowflight.

_Flamingspirit stared down at her, where the she-cat's silver tabby pelt slowly disappeared. Flamingspirit smiled, his success had been achieved. Claws raked his side and he twisted to see the golden tabby clawing his side. He shouldered her away and looked at both cats standing before him. _You stay well away from me, Yellowheart and Ivypaw. If you take a paw step closer, your necks will be no more, _he snickered at the she-cats' faces, particularly the silver one's. He turned to her. _Ivypaw, don't worry. You'll be free of your mentor soon.

How dare you!? _Yellowheart snarled, Ivypaw staring in horror at Flamingspirit. _Stay away from my apprentice, you beast!

_Flamingspirit chuckled, _Feisty, feisty. You've always been the feisty one, Yellowheart. Funny, your apprentice has always been quite halcyon.

_The golden cat growled viciously, but wisely did not attack. She flicked her tail and turned away. Ivypaw pressed against her as the two cats leaped over the crevice that severed the earth, then looked down it a moment, as if hopeful that Sparrowflight would come flying back up. Yellowheart looked up at Flamingspirit, tears beginning to form in her eyes. She whispered, _You monster. How could you kill your mate like that? She tried to help you. She was carrying your kits.

_Flamingspirit frowned. His whiskers twitched and he mewed, _A menial sacrifice. Don't worry, Yellowheart, her death will be avenged by my incoming hold of MistClan. Soon, the four Clans will unite together to form one, so that way we can protect each other and have more territory. Then, we will be able to get along without border skirmishes. We'll be so much happier then, all of us.

_Yellowheart shook her head. A look of disbelief crossed her face. She mewed, _What will you do with Cloudstar? And Rainfern? What about the cats you cared about? Do you seriously think that the other Clans will just give in to you, even if you gain power? I thought you were a smarter warrior than that, Flamingspirit. You have to understand, this won't-

I don't care! _Flamingspirit spat. Fury blazed in his eyes. _You don't know what you're talking about! I will kill you, Yellowheart. Then, you will watch from StarClan the death of your friends!

_Yellowheart narrowed her eyes and she snarled back coldly, _Not if you die first.

Yeah, right. I'm going to leave now, thank you very much. Good-bye Yellowheart, Ivypaw, say hi to my old Clanmates for me! _With those words spoken, Flamingspirit sprang off. He sprinted away, leaving the golden cat to only yell after him. Ivypaw watched him go, a look of pure terror upon her face. The two cats turned and Yellowheart began to lead Ivypaw off._

* * *

_Flamingspirit's ears pricked as he padded through MistClan territory. He halted and peered through the bushes to find a cat. The cat was blurry, a blob of dark fur, uninterpretable._

* * *

_Flamingspirit padded on to the Hollow Tree. He sniffed the claw marks and stared at them. Pondering what to do, he also thought of what ShadeClan had asked of him not too long ago. The ShadeClan that weren't part of the rising HeartClan. He smiled. His plan was coming clear, the fragments coming into place to form a better picture. Flamingspirit heard a twig snap behind him and spun around to find Tigerstar staring at him. Flamingspirit watched Tigerstar for a moment, understanding that there was only one thing to do._

* * *

"There must be more!" Blazepaw begged his sister, Thrushpaw. Thrushpaw had been explaining the dream that had come to her that night to her brothers behind Juttingrock, after the Gathering. Thrushpaw shook her head.

"I would tell you if there was more," Thrushpaw pointed out. "But it just faded."

Blazepaw sighed, "Did you hear what he was thinking?"

Thrushpaw shook her head hopelessly. "No, I just had the feeling of what was going on. My mind seemed to just... clear. And I understood that there was something I had to do, which must be partially what he was thinking," Thrushpaw replied. "I'm sorry."

Adderpaw suddenly grew excited. "Ooh! Maybe that means you're part of some kind of prophecy, Thrushpaw!" Adderpaw meowed. "That would be so cool! I'm so jealous I didn't get any dreams!"

A look of doubt crossed Thrushpaw's face. Blazepaw himself understood, for the dream he had was nothing but a burden, from which you're not sure whom to tell. Blazepaw wondered if he should tell his littermates of his dream. He would feel guilty if he didn't, but at the same time, what if they told someone else?

His sister's voice cut into his thoughts, "Blazepaw?"

"What?" he asked, angered that he had been wrenched from his thoughts.

Thrushpaw shifted her paws and mewed, almost inaudibly, "Is there something you want to tell us?"

_Does she know? _For a moment, Blazepaw thought that his sister had shared his dream, but then he saw that, by her face, she only knew by what he looked like. Blazepaw struggled for a quick moment, trying to figure out an answer. Finally, he choked out, "No."

Thrushpaw tilted her head to show her confusion. "But, you looked so restless the other night."

"I didn't get to sleep so well. I was restless that night, indeed," Blazepaw mewed, calming his voice. "I'm just trying to figure out what might be going on, and why you got that dream from StarClan."

Thrushpaw shrugged. "I don't know, it could mean anything," she responded. Blazepaw relaxed slightly, glad to know that she was taking his excuse. But then, he saw a look of doubt shadowing her gaze. _Oh, StarClan, why does her scrutiny have to be so good?_

Then, the look vanished and Thrushpaw mewed, "We'll think about it, but for now we need to get back to our Clan. They're probably starting to wonder where we went."

Blazepaw nodded and carefully crept up on top of Juttingrock. He sat there, overlooking everyone, the white part of his pelt blazing in the sunshine. His amber eyes glowed like fire as he stared down at the cats below. _So this is what it feels like to be a Clan leader._

Thrushpaw and Adderpaw trotted out of what seemed to be the apprentices' den. The siblings were talking about something and laughing to one another. Blazepaw smiled as he watched his Clanmates. Heartpelt played with the kits while Foxcry basked on a rock. Junipertail was lying next to Whitestalker and the two were nuzzling and grooming each other. Sparrowstar was talking with Tawnywhisker and Scarfang happily. Grief shadowed Firecloud and her littermates' faces. All of them were still thinking of their sibling, Dreamlight's death. Mintsplash watched silently at the warriors' den. Her gaze was clouded with grief and sorrow.

Blazepaw shifted his gaze to look at Thrushpaw and Adderpaw again. He studied his littermates carefully. Something was wrong with Thrushpaw. Her leg was... she was limping on it. Blazepaw narrowed his eyes. Something was going on with Thrushpaw. He also caught a shared glance between Thrushpaw, Sparrowstar, and Hawkpaw. What was going on?

**Me: Now you know the truth. Review and tell me of what you think. I thank Sailheart, SwiftStar1, Lilysplash, and Hawkfire7 for the contribution to the contest. I should have said this last chapter, but I'm going to say it now; Troutkit and Brindlekit are so cute! I love kits, so much!**

**I do not own, or claim to own, piles of cheese, someone else does.**

**Me: Troutkit! I know what you're doing back there! Good job! But, we'd better go ahead and put the actual disclaimer up, there isn't much to say, now.**

**Troutkit: Fine. T_T**

**Me: Hey! I said nice job!**

**I do not own, or claim to own, Warriors, Erin Hunter does.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Sparrowstar padded with her patrol of cats. They passed by a pond in the middle of the territory. A stunningly familiar scent wafted up to Sparrowstar. She bristled and growled, signaling for the cats behind her to halt. The border patrol growled and crouched, trying to protect their leader. Sparrowstar looked up to find Flamingspirit standing upon the branch of a willow tree. Sparrowstar growled, "Get out of here!"

The rest of the patrol looked up. Tawnywhisker growled, "Yes, get out! I remember you, you're part of ShadeClan. Spying again, are they?"

Flamingspirit jumped down from where he stood. "I wanted to be found. I want to speak with your leader," the brown tabby twitched his tail dismissively as he mewed.

Tawnywhisker looked as though she was about to snarl something, but Sparrowstar covered Tawnywhisker's mouth with her tail. Tawnywhisker narrowed her eyes at her leader. Sparrowstar ignored her and looked at Flamingspirit instead. "Fine. Take me there, but no tricks. At the slightest odd sound, my warriors will have your head," she snarled.

Flamingspirit dipped his head, "If that is what you wish, let it be so."

The two cats disappeared into the ferns. Sparrowstar twitched her whiskers and sat down, curling her tail around her paws. "What is it that you want?" she asked.

The brown tabby's eyes flared. "I want something of yours," he mewed, his tail flicking back and forth.

Sparrowstar narrowed her eyes suspiciously. Flamingspirit licked his lips, as though he were to acquire a tasty mouse. "And what is that?" she growled warningly.

"Don't you know?" Flamingspirit looked surprised. His ears pricked and he studied her. "You don't know of your power, do you?"

"What power?" Sparrowstar unsheathed her claws as she spoke. "And why do you want it?"

Flamingspirit narrowed his eyes. "You will find out soon. Only tomorrow," his paw flashed before Sparrowstar's face. Sparrowstar widened her eyes and tried to yowl to her Clanmates, but everything went black.

* * *

Sparrowstar awoke to find herself lying in an uncomfortable nest in a tree. She leaped to her paws. She was in HeartClan! She looked from side to side to find not a single guard. She, taking advantage of the moment, began to slide out of the tree. She landed to find two cats staring straight at her. Sparrowstar padded forward and was surprised to find them letting her pass as though she were nothing. One of the two yowled straight to his Clanmate. The two cats began to converse.

Sparrowstar made her way through the large, spread-out camp. The cats around her didn't seem to notice that she was there. For a moment, Sparrowstar felt assured that she would make it out safely and she would be able to get back to her Clan. But then, Splashstar was there.

"Welcome to my life, Sparrowstar," Splashstar meowed, staring levelly at the MistClan leader.

Sparrowstar watched her for a moment before replying, "It's not a great one."

"Maybe not," Splashstar mewed, glancing around at the cats. "Come to my den."

Sparrowstar reluctantly followed her sister to a secluded, tiny, cave. The cave was elevated by a log, lying underneath it. Splashstar led her inside and turned to Sparrowstar, sitting next to a dry patch of blood. Sparrowstar wrinkled her nose at the scent. She sniffed and smelled Tigerstar, and death. She looked at Splashstar.

Splashstar smiled, "I know how this whole moon you and Rowanpelt have spent time together. I know you two love each other, and I know that you nuzzle him at least once every time you see him."

Sparrowstar narrowed her eyes. "How do you know that?"

"Flamingspirit," Splashstar mewed.

Rowanpelt was brought in by Flamingspirit. Rowanpelt looked up at Splashstar, indignation in his yellow eyes.

Flamingspirit turned to Rowanpelt. "Do you deny you have ever seen this cat?" he growled.

Rowanpelt was silent for a long moment, staring from one cat to the other. Sparrowstar could almost see the thoughts running past his eyes. After a while, Rowanpelt replied, "No."

Happiness flared up in Sparrowstar as Flamingspirit growled, "Do you deny you have ever met this cat alone?"

Rowanpelt was silent again, his gaze flicking around once more. Sparrowstar pleaded for him to tell the truth, if he did, they would die together, as she wanted, but what if he lied?

**I do not own, or claim to own Warriors, Erin Hunter does.**

**Me: If you think Rowanpelt will tell the truth, put a :D in your review, if you think he will deny, put a D: in your review.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"Yes," Rowanpelt replied. Sparrowstar suppressed a gasp. Tears brimmed in her eyes. He had denied her! Sparrowstar studied his face; it was expressionless.

Flamingspirit narrowed his eyes and growled, "Have you ever nuzzled this cat?"

"No," Rowanpelt replied, his eyes narrowing. It seemed as though he was so certain, but Sparrowstar knew he was lying. She bent down, trying to hide her face from sight, but she could not cover her ears.

Sparrowstar heard Flamingspirit growl, "Do you deny that you have ever wanted this cat to bear your kits and for you to be mates?"

"Yes," Rowanpelt mewed. Anger surged through Sparrowstar, releasing her sadness. She raised herself up and bright lights edged her vision. She snarled viciously and darted forward. Sparrowstar snarled and fought against the cats before her.

* * *

Blazepaw's ears pricked as Sparrowstar entered camp. But she was different. She was... flying?

Blazepaw's eyes widened as he saw that Sparrowstar had flaming wings upon her back, and she was raised in the sky, her amber eyes glowing like two moons. Sparrowstar snarled and her entire body lit on fire. Blazepaw averted his gaze, unable to watch the bright cat. Screams echoed around the MistClan camp. The lights faded and Blazepaw blinked open his eyes to see Sparrowstar was normal again.

Sparrowstar had a gash from her forehead to her muzzle and it was bleeding heavily. The she-cat stumbled, unable to keep a sturdy grasp on the ground. "What happened?" Foxcry cried.

Sparrowstar choked out, "He... denied... me... thrice..."

Blazepaw realized, the prophecy had begun. The fire had been set to the world, after the one denied thrice.

* * *

Foxcry sighed as she rubbed the poultice into Sparrowstar's wound, "Oh, Sparrowstar, you're lucky you managed to survive that fight."

"I know," Sparrowstar panted, and Foxcry tensed at the weak note in Sparrowstar's voice. Fear seized her as she realized that the MistClan leader was growing steadily weaker underneath Foxcry's firm paw. Foxcry attached marigold to her sister's wounds with cobweb. She called to Heartpelt, who poked her head in.

Once more, Foxcry was reminded by how old Heartpelt was. The ginger and white cat's muzzle was gray with age, and she hunched slightly, as though exhausted all the time. "Could you get me some more marigold and cobwebs?" Foxcry asked the old she-cat. Heartpelt nodded and trotted out of camp. Foxcry turned back to Sparrowstar. Fear crashed over Foxcry like a tidal wave as she saw the life fading from Sparrowstar's eyes.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" Foxcry hissed as her sister fell motionless. "Sparrowstar, wake up!" _How many lives does she have left? I don't care if she's a new leader! What if she never even received nine lives, like Streamstar?_

Foxcry, in that dreadful moment, remembered Streamstar. The MistClan leader had never received nine lives because the previous leader, Troutstar, had been driven into exile without losing a single life. Troutstar had been an evil cat to have seized MistClan and Streamstar, the savior, had played evil until she had acquired leadership. Then, she steered MistClan back on track, becoming one of the most important leaders in history.

Foxcry shook her head, eyes shut tight in terror. She couldn't bear to lose her sister. She had already lost Splashstar. Splashstar may not have died, but that old Splashpaw was gone... forever.

Movement made Foxcry open her eyes. Sparrowstar's eyes had opened, wide in fear and terror. She struggled to her paws and Foxcry jumped back with a _mrrow _of surprise.

Sparrowstar stood shakily. "Get back down!" Foxcry hissed. "You're opening your wounds again!" Sparrowstar shook her head, despite the wound on her flank reopening.

"I... need... to do something..." Sparrowstar stuttered, staggering. Foxcry pushed her back down.

"Not until you heal!" Foxcry snarled. Sparrowstar growled, but obviously, by the look on her face, knew better.

Sparrowstar grunted, "Soon..."

**Me: Sorry this took so long to make. I know, it doesn't seem long for any of you, but it was for me. Now, I know that there are time skips, but it's important that I do this. I shall time-skip for the next chapter. Hope you're following! Book is almost over, which means the trilogy (One Splash, Danger Lurking, and As the Star Blazes) are almost over! Yay!**

**I do not own, or claim to own, Warriors, Erin Hunter does.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"Thunderwing is dead!" a shout rang out as Jaystar burst into camp. "As well as Icepaw, and Snowpaw!"

Cats bristled around the camp and Sparrowstar pushed her way past Foxcry to come up to him. "What happened?" Sparrowstar demanded.

"Thunderwing was killed... by Splashstar! They're attacking our camp!" Sparrowstar's eyes widened as Jaystar spoke. She understood. That prophecy was fulfilled. _When the stars fall, all will be revealed to those who need it. _Thunderwing used to be a Tribe cat named Star, and she had fallen.

"At least, Icepaw and Snowpaw were murdered by Splashstar! Thunderwing and Stargazer... killed each other!" Jaystar screeched. It had been a full moon since Sparrowstar had been wounded, and all had been quiet, even at the Gathering. Sparrowstar had been right to be suspicious.

Sparrowstar turned to Nettlesong and Flamestripe. "Nettlesong, Flamestripe, go tell Pinestar!" she ordered. The young warriors raced out of camp as fast as they could. "Hawkwhisper, Tawnywhisker, Eagleshade, Mintsplash, Palebranch, Scarfang, Beechclaw, Pouncetail, Snaketail, Wolfpelt, Shortfall, Thrushpaw, Adderpaw, and Blazepaw! You all are coming with me. Shortfall, lead the first wave. Lead Eagleshade, Mintsplash, Palebranch, and Scarfang! I will lead the other one. The rest of you, guard the camp!"

Sparrowstar led the cats out. Sparrowstar continued across the hilly landscape before crossing into the moorland. Jaystar succeeded her and led the cats to a little camp. Screeches of fury erupted from it. Sparrowstar halted and twitched her tail. Shortfall's patrol darted out, down toward the FireClan camp. Jaystar raced, screeching, behind them. Pinestar appeared and signaled. His deputy, Tawnyfur, led a patrol down into the camp.

Sparrowstar waited close by Pinestar. The two leaders tensed, awaiting for the right moment, before leading their cats into battle. Blood was dripping on the ground. Cats were battling left and right. Sparrowstar leaped into the fray, snarling viciously and tearing at Goldseeker's pelt. Slowly but surely, the cats of HeartClan were driven back.

Then, Sparrowstar understood what she and her Clanmates must do. They must follow and destroy HeartClan...

* * *

Snarling, Sparrowstar and her cats raced into the HeartClan camp. They viciously tore at whoever came into their wake. Sparrowstar saw a flash of black and silver fur as Blazepaw was hit back. He scrabbled at Longfur as she sliced at his shoulders. Sparrowstar leaped forward and sent Longfur flying. The white cat landed hard on the ground and Sparrowstar was on her in an instant. Sparrowstar tore at the cat's back. Longfur screeched and Sparrowstar was hit away by a flurry of claws. She looked up and rolled out of the way, narrowly avoiding an attack from Webfur and Peppertail. Sparrowstar scrambled to her paws to find herself nose-to-nose with Webfur. The tom snarled and reared back, ready to strike.

Taking advantage of Webfur's foolish tactic, Sparrowstar hooked his hind paws out from underneath him. As Peppertail leaped over him, Sparrowstar grabbed her scruff in her jaws and threw the she-cat away. Sparrowstar slashed at Webfur's forehead, making it impossible for him to see. Peppertail landed on Sparrowstar's back and the MistClan leader staggered, struggling to take on the weight.

* * *

Foxcry started as cats streamed into the MistClan camp. She recognized HeartClan scent. "Sparrowstar was right," she meowed. "HeartClan's attacking!" she added with a screech.

She darted to the nursery where Junipertail was curling her kits close to her with her tail. The medicine cat watched as Whitestalker protectively stood in front of the nursery. Whitestalker disappeared under a flurry of claws, snarling viciously and snapping at the cats surrounding him. Flamestripe's pelt flashed as he struggled to help Whitestalker.

A groan escaped Firecloud and Foxcry turned to her. "Of course the kits are coming!" Foxcry hissed. Foxcry silently cursed StarClan.

Suddenly a flash of a ginger and white pelt appeared and Heartpelt was there. "Help her!" she hissed as Foxcry prepared to help Whitestalker and Flamestripe. "I'll take care of them!"

Foxcry dipped her head as her mentor flung herself into the flurry of teeth and claws. Foxcry turned to Firecloud. "Don't worry, it'll be over soon," she whispered gently to the nervous queen.

Firecloud hissed in agony as a spasm passed through her. "Heartpelt!" she screeched, pointing her nose. Foxcry followed the ginger cat's gaze to see her mentor's throat sliced open as the same time she sliced open Graywhisker's neck.

Foxcry's knees grew weak as her mentor collapsed on the ground, ominously still.

* * *

Sparrowstar snarled and ripped into Longfur's throat. She called out, "No prisoners! These cats have never shown mercy to us; fight like rogues!"

As the cats writhed on the ground, ripping at the throats of one another and scrabbling at each other. Sparrowstar killed many cats, and the battle seemed to rage on endlessly. However, it wasn't as long as it had seemed. It wasn't long before Sparrowstar found herself facing Splashstar. The brown cat snarled, "So you turned out to be a murderer, just as you always were prepared to be!"

Sparrowstar felt weak as she gazed at her sister. "Why, Splashstar? Why have you done all this? Where did Splashpaw go?" she could barely manage to ask the questions.

* * *

Mintsplash could hear Splash's paw steps after she sent an apprentice scurrying away. She turned to her old friend. Splash dipped her head, "Mintsplash."

Mintsplash studied Splash. This cat was all she had ever known, from her own paws to her dead mate, Bramblewish. That included the prophecy that had been foretold for Mintsplash, and the prophecies foretold as she had gazed at her kits.

"I know why you've come, Splash," Mintsplash whispered.

Splash nodded, meowing, "I know."

Time around Mintsplash slowed to a stop, and everything but her and Splash lost its color. Mintsplash narrowed her eyes, "I know what Sparrowstar's destiny is, and Lionfire's, and Shadowflight's. I know what will happen to Splashstar, even. I've known everything, but... why have you shared all of this with me?"

"I knew you would become silent, Mintsplash, to your Clanmates. I know it would appear that way, and you've known that as well. But now, it is time for you to reveal your own destiny, and why you are blind in one eye," Splash meowed.

Mintsplash dipped her head, sorrow filling her.

"You know Sparrowstar can't do it, but she can do everything else," Splash meowed.

Mintsplash nodded, "I shall do it for Bramblewish, and for Lionfire. I want Lionfire to realize that just because he used to be Brackenstar doesn't mean that he needs revenge. I just wish I could do the same for Shadowflight..."

Splash touched her shoulder with her tail-tip. "I know, we all do," Splash agreed solemnly. "But Shadestar was lost to hatred. Even if at times he forgets he was ever Shadestar, Shadowflight still has the lust for murder."

Mintsplash nodded.

"You can't do everything for your kits, Mintsplash, but this is the one time that you must do one thing for them. Each of them," Splash's voice was filled with sorrow. "I will see you in StarClan, old friend." Splash turned. She walked away, her body slowly fading. Everything sped up once more, and color refilled the air.

Mintsplash turned to Sparrowstar and Splashstar, who were gazing at one another, one with hatred and one with a mixture of determination and sadness.

* * *

"I know of what you've been doing, Sparrowstar, and what you've always done!" Splashstar snarled, her claws gripping the ground.

Sparrowstar flattened her ears. "I know I've been seeing the Dark Forest cats, but, I never meant to hurt you with it," Sparrowstar whispered.

Splashstar glared at her and snarled, "I learned, when I came to HeartClan, that I was wrong about you. I knew I had to kill you before you took over MistClan. But I was too late. Now, I'm going to free your Clan once more from your cold heart!"

"My cold heart!?" Sparrowstar stared at her sister in disbelief. "I've never been so cold-hearted! I'm sorry, Splashstar, but do you seriously think that I'm the cold-hearted one?"

"You will never rule a Clan, or StarClan!" Splashstar shot back. "I know what Falconstar has been planning for you, and it's not going to happen! I'm going to rip you to shreds so much that you will be forced into the Dark Forest!"

Rowanpelt leaped forward and hit Sparrowstar. Her eyes widened as he sank his claws into her neck. The world flashed and everything went black.

**I do not own, or claim to own, Warriors, Erin Hunter does.**


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Sparrowstar gasped as she found herself in StarClan. There stood Falconstar, his eyes evenly studying her. Sparrowstar struggled to her paws from where she lay. She limped up to the gray and white tom and stared at him. Tears flooded her eyes as she whispered, "Was that really Rowanpelt?"

Falconstar dipped his head, "Indeed, Sparrowstar. I'm afraid so."

Sparrowstar let out a yowl of agony and grief to the sky above. Falconstar smiled sadly, wincing slightly.

Sparrowstar lowered her head, her eyes shadowed. She whispered, "Am I to continue on with this life of mine? Or... will I remain here?"

Falconstar let out a sad little chuckle, "Oh, Sparrowstar. You saw yourself receive nine lives. You felt and heard of each and every one of them."

Sparrowstar looked up at him. "Falconstar, what am I to do? I can't kill my sister!"

"No. You can't," Falconstar replied. "It isn't your destiny."

Sparrowstar stifled a sigh of relief. She couldn't kill Splashstar... if she was put up to it, it would be... hopeless.

"Return now. Continue on your eighth life, Sparrowstar. Survive the rest of the day. Please, it is not near enough time for you to die," Falconstar murmured. He touched his muzzle to Sparrowstar's forehead.

* * *

Sparrowstar awoke and kept her eyes closed. She could feel Rowanpelt's paw on her side, and she could sense his triumph. But it would not last. Sparrowstar held back a smile and instead remained motionless. After a long while, when she knew that Rowanpelt would begin to suspect something, Sparrowstar jolted upward. She grabbed his scruff in her teeth and pinned him to the ground. She snarled viciously, "You overrated denier! Fox-dung! Mouse-brain! Mouse-dung! Twoleg scrap! Kittypet!"

Sparrowstar viciously tore at his fur, not caring what she hit. Her paws flared, and burst into an envelope of beautiful flame. Her pelt erupted into flames, and wings of fire burst out from her back and raised in the air. Blood poured from every part of Rowanpelt's body as he struggled against her. Rowanpelt yowled with terror, agony, and pain. Sparrowstar felt the life of her former love slip away from underneath her claws.

Sparrowstar turned away from the torn up cat behind her and looked at Splashstar. She yowled as she saw her sister slice Palebranch's neck open. As Splashstar darted toward her next victim, Sparrowstar raced over to her friend's side. "Palebranch!" she meowed, shocked by her friend's bleeding body.

Palebranch let out a rusty, friendly, purr of comfort, "It's alright, Sparrowstar. I deserved it."

"No! You didn't deserve it, Palebranch!" Sparrowstar panted, licking her friend's wounds vigorously.

Palebranch pushed her away with one quivering paw. "No, Sparrowstar. Leave me. I... I'm not worth it," Palebranch choked out. The pale tabby's gray eyes slowly glazed.

"No, Palebranch! You can't go! Not now!" Sparrowstar yowled in desperation. She had lost her former love, but she couldn't stand to lose her best friend as well! And soon enough, her sister...

* * *

"Mintsplash!" Sparrowstar yowled. Her mother had jumped between her and Splashstar, whom had been face-to-face with one another.

Mintsplash snarled, "Splashstar... you are my kit, and you always will be-"

"That's what you've always done, Mintsplash!" Splashstar snarled. "You always saw me as a dumb kit, never anything else!"

Mintsplash shook her head, "No, Splashstar..."

"You always looked up to that rat, Sparrowstar!" Splashstar hissed viciously. The brown she-cat narrowed her eyes, "You always were saying, 'Sparrowpaw is an awesome fighter' or 'Oh! Look how wonderful Sparrowfire is!' But not anymore! Sparrowstar isn't the amazing cat you think she is!" Splashstar jabbed her tail at Sparrowstar. "She's been training with Brackenstar and Waspstorm in the Dark Forest!"

"I know," Mintsplash whispered. Sparrowstar's ears pricked. Mintsplash... _knew? _She couldn't believe it. Her mother knew of the training she had had in the Dark Forest. How Sparrowstar had trained with Brackenstar, the cat who had betrayed her mother. Sparrowstar stared at the silver warrior with awe.

Mintsplash continued, "But Sparrowstar has made some mistakes, she is no longer a bad cat. I trust her to turn from the Dark Forest, and to understand that she can find strength amongst herself, not Waspstorm or Brackenstar." Mintsplash glanced at the MistClan leader. "And I hope you turn from your path right now Splashstar, because I'm giving you the choice."

Splashstar yowled, "You insolent fool!" The brown cat leaped at Mintsplash and the two warriors tumbled over and over. A flash of bright amber light flooded the area, making every cat look up.

Mintsplash stood over Splashstar, her blind left eye shining blinding light upon Splashstar and the clearing. The world seemed to shift under Sparrowstar's paws and her heart lurched as Mintsplash closed her eyes; stopping the light from seeping in. The silver warrior collapsed upon the ground, breathing rapidly.

Splashstar thrashed. Sparrowstar stared in horror at the spasms racking through her sister's body as she lay on the ground. Sparrowstar staggered over to her mother and sister. Splashstar let out a shriek before growing horribly still. Sparrowstar stared at her sister's limp body.

"The deputy Shifttail is dead as well!" a cat yowled from somewhere in the clearing.

Sparrowstar looked down at Mintsplash. The silver tabby was smiling up at her. "Mum," Sparrowstar whispered, her tail drooping.

Mintsplash chuckled, "I guess you and Foxcry really became the warrior and medicine cat I hoped you two would be."

Sparrowstar nodded, "Only with your wonderful mothering."

"I wish you could see Splash," Mintsplash coughed.

"Splash?" Sparrowstar cocked her head.

"Splash is a great friend of mine," Mintsplash mewed, glancing at Splashstar. "I named each of you after great cats I knew, you know."

Sparrowstar nodded, "Sparrowflight for me, Foxclaw for Foxcry, and Splash... for Splashstar..."

Mintsplash nodded. She coughed, "Two moons after you were born, I dreamed. Splash came to me. She told me that I had a special power, hidden in my blind eye. She said it would save my kits. She told me I would die when I used it. I knew she wanted me to use it now..."

Sparrowstar's ears flattened as her mother spoke. Tears streamed down Sparrowstar's face as she watched her slowly close her eyes and grow still. Sparrowstar closed her eyes tight. Not a single mew was muttered. No cat cheered. This moment was not a happy one. Just like that, Mintsplash and Splashstar were both dead. Sparrowstar stood, opening her eyes. She looked around at all of the cats; assessing who had died.

She made a list:

Lying still with a rip in his belly, Snaketail; Pouncetail's neck was sliced open; Hawkwhisper was torn apart; Wolfpelt's body was limp, next to the trunk of a tree.

Sparrowstar called to her Clan. A few apprentices and a queen and her kits appeared. Cinderrock lowered her head and nudged a bracken-colored kit with a white underbelly and a gray and white she-kit toward Sparrowstar. "Please, take them," the queen whispered.

Sparrowstar dipped her head and the apprentices stepped forward. "We will go with you too," a black apprentice whispered. Sparrowstar glanced over the apprentice's shoulder at a dark gray and black apprentice lying limp on the ground.

"Darkpaw?" she choked.

The black apprentice dipped his head. Sparrowstar watched the HeartClan cats slink away, promising never to join up again. Sparrowstar turned and raced back, her Clan and the newcomers following. The Clan arrived at the MistClan camp to see wounded warriors and shocked faces. She had been right; HeartClan had attacked the camp. Foxcry padded out with a golden and ginger she-kit and a brown tabby tom in her jaws. She set the kits down.

"Their names are Sunkit and Birchkit," Foxcry choked out. Sparrowstar smiled. The two cats knew what had happened. "Firecloud's alright, just tired." Foxcry turned and slunk into the nursery with Sunkit and Birchkit in their jaws. Sparrowstar turned and padded into her den.

Sparrowstar padded into her den and stared at her nest, reassured for a moment that everything was still there. Then, she turned and joined the dead warriors' vigils.

**I do not own, or claim to own, Warriors, Erin Hunter does.**

**Me: :'( I'm depressed now. Review please, and if you wish Splashstar had turned good, put a 14 in your review. If you think Sunkit and Birchkit(Birchkit is one of the winning cats who has now been claimed to remain as one of the winners) are cute, put CUTENESS in your review.**

**Birchkit: I am the first of the winners. **

**Sunkit: We had a link, but it didn't work. It was set up for what Birchkit looks like.**

**Birchkit: I am called Leaftail in that set-up in Silverpelt! :D**

**Sunkit: Yup. You're a girl.**

**Birchkit: Hey!**


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Eclipseshine raced through the undergrowth of the forest, leaving a blood trail behind. After the battle, she would be free to go home. And the battle was over! Her heart soared. She could return to HeartClan! However, the memory of abandoning the Dark Forest was still fresh in her mind:

_Eclipseshine narrowed her eyes as she awoke in the misty, pale light of the Dark Forest. She raised her head to see Mountainfur padding toward her. The brown tabby tom growled, _Eclipseshine! You're not meant to fall in love with any cat! You must be loyal to one Clan, your Clan, and nothing else!

What!? I can love other cats whether you like it or not! _Eclipseshine snarled. Mountainfur's neck fur bristled as she spat, _You've been telling me I can't love Rainfire, but I do love him!

You don't understand! _Mountainfur spat. _Rainfire has always loved Foxcry! Even when she denied him!

I know Rainfire once loved Foxcry, but she's denied him! He's moving on! Besides, I don't care if he loves me. I don't mind. But I will always love him, _Eclipseshine shot back._

_Mountainfur narrowed his eyes, _What about your loyalty to the Dark Forest?

Loyalty! Huh! I have loyalty to one Clan and one Clan only; FireClan, _Eclipseshine snarled. _And nothing will change that! You Dark Forest cats said that it would help me if I became part of HeartClan! That I had no choice! But I did have a choice... I had the choice...

_Mountainfur growled, _Fine, then. Face the wrath of Rainfire on your own. I will never come to you again.

Good riddance! _Eclipseshine shot back. Mountainfur coldly spat before turning away. Everything melted away._

Eclipseshine brushed past the thorn bushes and emerged into MistClan territory. She raced past the HollowTree and onward. Onward she fled until she passed the pond and leaped over the stream. She raced onto FireClan territory and breathed in the familiar scent a moment before continuing on. She crashed into camp and the cats looked up.

Eclipseshine was silent for a moment, searching the faces, particularly for her brothers. Kestrelpaw and Quickpaw burst out of the crowd and bowled Eclipseshine over.

"Eclipsepaw! You're back!" Quickpaw purred.

"Eclipse_shine _now!" Eclipseshine corrected. "What are you guys' warrior names?"

"Kestrelwish and Quickleap!" Kestrelwish purred. Rabbitpaw, Leopardpaw, Twigkit, and Lowkit bounded out. "Rabbitspring, Leopardpelt, Twigpath, and Lowpelt too!"

Eclipseshine smiled, "Not so small now, are we?"

"Nope!" Leopardpelt replied.

"Mom?" Eclipseshine choked out.

"Mom's alright. She's dad's deputy now," Leopardpelt informed her.

Twigpath nodded, "And Jaystar's been doing amazing."

Eclipseshine purred at her father's name. _Jaystar... how lovely! _

Rabbitspring turned his head. "Runningkit! Mousekit! Windkit! Get over here and see a friend of mine. Eclipseshine," he called. Three kits bounded over.

Eclipseshine purred, "Are they yours?"

Rabbitspring nodded, "Me and Streamclaw."

A pale ginger she-kit with light blue eyes smiled. "Hi, I'm Windkit!"

Eclipseshine rubbed her muzzle against the she-kit's. She turned to a reddish-ginger kit with a white streak across his face. "You must be Runningkit," Eclipseshine meowed.

Runningkit's tail shot high into the air.

Eclipseshine turned to a dark ginger tom. "And Mousekit!" Eclipseshine declared.

Mousekit nodded ferociously.

"I'm Windstar, leader of FireClan!" Windkit declared. "My competitors, Mousestar, leader of ShadeClan; and Runningstar, leader of MistClan; shall not survive this battle! They will lose lots of their territory to FireClan!"

Mousekit and Runningkit leaped at her and the three kits tumbled over and over in a play fight. A reddish-ginger tom, a white, long-furred she-kit, and a bright ginger kit bounded forward.

The white she-kit smiled. "I'm Cloudkit, this reddish-ginger fellow is Tallkit, and our other brother is Flashkit!" she announced. Her fur was puffed up, making her indeed look quite like a cloud. Tallkit's fur was sleek, as well as Flashkit's. The kits were only about two moons old, but it was already getting sleeked down.

Eclipseshine licked each kit on the top of the heads. "I'm sure each of you will get into plenty of trouble!" Eclipseshine mewed. Eclipseshine jumped, ruffling her pelt, as a cold wind speared through her thick winter fur. "Let's get each of you back to the nursery!"

The kits nodded in agreement and raced back to where Streamclaw and Stormfire were huddling in front of the nursery. Eclipseshine turned to Dawnblaze and Iceflame. She had been at the last Gathering, when they were announced.

Brightfrost sprinted out, pushing the crowd aside. She purred and nuzzled her kit. "Oh, my daughter! Tigerstar announced you got your warrior name! I just didn't know what to say to your brothers. Eclipseshine! What a perfect name for you."

Eclipseshine purred as Jaystar leaped onto the branch of the Great Sycamore. One of the few trees on FireClan territory, the Great Sycamore was quite famous when FireClan was created. Therefore, it was decided that would be the meeting place for the Clan.

"Let all cats old enough to race across the open moor gather here to hear my words!" Jaystar yowled. The FireClan cats crowded the Great Sycamore. Jaystar's gaze swept over the different cats of FireClan. "The battle is won!"

Cheers rang through the camp.

Jaystar twitched his tail for silence. Jaystar called out, "However, we have a returning warrior. Eclipseshine has returned!"

More cheers rang into the night sky.

Jaystar once more silenced them by calling, "I regret, we have lost warriors in this battle."

Silence draped over the camp like a blanket of leaves.

"Hollytail, Thistletail, Squirrelfrost, and Flamefur have all passed a way in the battle," Jaystar mewed softly.

"More like they were murdered!" Dogfur snarled. His eyes were shadowed in grief over his Clanmates' deaths.

Murmurs spread through the crowd. A wail of grief interrupted the murmurings as Sparrowstorm yowled her sorrow to the stars. Eclipseshine curled her tail around her paws as she watched the Clan gather in vigil for the three warriors and medicine cat. She glanced at Rosepool, Flamefur's apprentice. She would be the main medicine cat of FireClan now. The she-cat had a lot of weight on her shoulders.

Eclipseshine sighed. Didn't they all?

**I do not own, or claim to own, Warriors, Erin Hunter does.**


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Sparrowstar watched her Clan three moons later. Troutkit, Birchkit, Sunkit, Brindlekit, Sandfur's kits, Mosskit, Mothkit, Waspkit, and Coldkit were playing in front of the nursery in the chilly spring air. Sparrowstar stretched her aching joints. She was exhausted after she had told Waspstorm she would no longer visit the Dark Forest when Waspstorm had come to her that night. Sparrowstar looked around the camp. She couldn't just lay around wasting time!

"Snowsong! Eagleshade! Lionfire! Shadowflight! Come with me on a border patrol at the ShadeClan border!" Sparrowstar called, leaping down from Tallrock.

Sparrowstar led Snowsong, Eagleshade, Lionfire, and Shadowflight out of camp. She darted through the territory, leaping past the pond and bounding to the river that bordered ShadeClan territory. The river glistened in the afternoon light like a big snake, winding into ShadeClan territory. Sparrowstar narrowed her eyes and sprayed the grass next to the river. She padded up to the water and waded in. She dove underneath, deciding for a quick fish. She dove down straight into a swath of carp. She grabbed a fat, juicy carp and swam onto shore. She killed it quickly and quivered her whiskers, droplets spraying everywhere.

Snowsong purred, "You know, Sparrowstar, if you wanted to hunt, we could have just gone on a hunting patrol!"

Sparrowstar smiled and replied, "I know, Snowsong! I just feel like fishing too."

Lionfire smiled. "Once we're done marking the border, let's hunt."

Sparrowstar nodded, sarcastically meowing, "All right, Clan leader!"

Lionfire purred, "My loyal warrior!"

Sparrowstar trotted along the border, marking it carefully. When the patrol was finished, she turned back to the river. "There's lots of carp down there! Let's fish!"

Lionfire dove down while Sparrowstar trotted away to a different part of the river. She dove down and sank her teeth into a juicy trout. She swam up to shore and dropped the silvery fish on the ground. Sparrowstar heard paw steps. She looked up and noticed Shadowflight padding toward her, a carp in his jaws. Shadowflight placed the carp next to Sparrowstar's fish.

"Shadowflight? What are you doing?" Sparrowstar tilted her head in confusion.

Shadowflight padded forward. "Here to take what's rightfully mine," he growled. "MistClan."

Sparrowstar bristled, her fur fluffing up in fear. "Shadowflight!"

Shadowflight leaped at her and the two cats tumbled over and over. Sparrowstar scrabbled at Shadowflight's belly and struggled against his snapping jaws. She growled and bit into his shoulder, making him jerk to get away. When Shadowflight managed to jerk from her grip, he stumbled and she flipped onto his back. The black warrior snarled, "Oh no you won't!"

He turned and flattened Sparrowstar on the ground. Sparrowstar scrabbled to get her hind legs underneath him. Sparrowstar hissed as he flipped over and pinned her to the ground. "Shadowflight, if you do this..."

"I'll kill you just as I killed Robinstar!" Shadowflight snarled.

"So you killed Robinstar!" a new voice sounded nearby.

Shadowflight turned his head. "Lionfire! Help me!"

Lionfire padded over to Shadowflight. The black warrior continued, "Kill her, and you'll be made deputy to kill Shortfall."

Lionfire looked from one cat to the other. After a long moment that seemed like hours for Sparrowstar, Lionfire growled, "No."

"What!?" Shadowflight snarled.

"I won't do it," Lionfire growled.

Shadowflight narrowed his eyes and growled challengingly, "Why!?"

Lionfire snarled, "Because I love her!"

Sparrowstar's eyes widened as Shadowflight snarled, "What makes you think she likes you? You're just an ordinary warrior!"

Sparrowstar pushed Shadowflight away as he grew distracted. "I do love him. I should have seen it before. I loved him from the moment I saw him. I love you, Brackenstar and Lionfire."

Lionfire's eyes widened, "You knew? This whole time?"

Sparrowstar nodded, "From the moment I saw you as Lion, I knew. And I realized; I love you and Brackenstar alike."

Lionfire padded up to her and brushed his muzzle against her jaw. "I love you so much."

Shadowflight snarled and pushed Sparrowstar away. The silver warrior staggered back and stared in horror as Shadowflight raised his paw to strike the killing blow. Sparrowstar saw everything she had ever known flash before her. Sparrowstar knew that Shadowflight would rip her remaining eight lives from her.

Sparrowstar collapsed on the ground, but the blow never came. Sparrowstar looked up at Shadowflight to see Lionfire holding his paw. Lionfire snarled, "You never deserved to come back!"

Lionfire pushed Shadowflight to the ground and ripped open his neck. Shadowflight collapsed upon the ground, blood bubbling from his mouth and nose. Sparrowstar watched the life drain from Shadowflight as she stood. Lionfire pressed against her gently. Sparrowstar closed her eyes for a moment. She had watched too many cats' deaths. Sparrowstar opened her eyes and dragged Shadowflight into the river.

Sparrowstar turned. "Let's go," she whispered, and she and Lionfire padded away from what had happened. Never would anyone but them ever understand what had happened.

But were the deaths over?

**I do not own, or claim to own, Warriors, Erin Hunter does. **

**Me: The new arc is called Shadows of Our Past, and the first book is Shadows of Our Past 1: Forgotten Love.**


End file.
